Neighbors
by Lillix92
Summary: Bonnie just moved into a new apartment and meets Marceline and her friends under strange circumstances. She's not sure at first, but eventually develops feelings for Marceline.
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors Chapter 1

Unpacking had left me totally drained. I plopped down on my couch, fighting sleep. Sadly all I had managed to do was place all of my furniture. Most of my clothes were still in boxes. I put away and tidied up most of my kitchen. But just about everything else was still boxed up.

My best friend, Pepe Butler, who had graciously helped me with just about everything, was already gone and probably passed out on his bed, so I didn't bother checking on him. I was glad to have him help, though. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this much done alone. I picked up my phone. It was late. My other two friends, Finn and Jake, weren't on social media. I wondered what they could be up to. Probably busy playing some card game. I decided not to bother them, either.

I caught myself nodding off and stretched before I fell asleep for good. I yawned and lazily stood up from my couch. I felt gross and sweaty from all the manual labor I had done today and figured that I really needed a shower. After peeking into a few boxes, I finally found my bath supplies. I sat them in the bathroom and left to hunt for clothes to put on afterwards. I spread the pajamas out carefully and neatly onto my bed, shed my clothes, and started a warm, cozy bubble bath to relax my muscles. I groaned in bliss when my body was submerged in the hot water and laid there to let myself soak.

It was probably a mistake to close my eyes because when I woke up the water was luke warm. After realizing that I had fell asleep in the tub, I quickly washed myself off and got out, making sure to drain the water. I moisturized my skin, wrapped up in my favorite pink, fuzzy robe, and went down stairs to see if any of the Chinese take out was still left from earlier.

I yawned as I tossed the rice and two egg rolls into the microwave. As I stood waiting, I thought I heard breathing coming from inside my apartment. It was faint, so I figured the walls must be thin and its from the apartment next door. Someone must be snoring. As I continued waiting, I ran my fingers through my hair, which was dyed blonde with pale, pink streaks. The pink was fading, and I made sure to remember that I would need to make time to dye it again. My friends always liked to poke fun at me for dying my hair. They always said the natural red was perfect, but I never liked it. I was thankful, though, that my eye brows were brown. That way my natural hair color wouldn't be given away to strangers.

The microwave beeped and I heard grumbling. Again, it sounded like it came from inside of my apartment. I made note to not be loud late at night because these walls must be stupid thin. I grabbed my food and made my way into the living room. But as I made my way to the couch, I found an unwelcome stranger laying there asleep. I jumped, causing all my food to fall on the floor. A loud squeaking sound escaped my mouth and I stood there, unsure of how to deal with this intruder.

But the girl wasn't moving. In fact, she was still sleeping peacefully, despite all of my commotion. I relaxed a little, stopping to think. I thought maybe she was homeless, or maybe even mentally confused. She was very petite, light brown skin, and styled her hair in sort of a curly afro with a green head band covering her forehead. The dress she wore matched the headband, and white heels were kicked off of her feet and laying in the floor. I also noticed a guitar case that was half opened. The guitar inside of it was blue and white. Was she in a band?

I crossed my arms and sighed. Well, who ever she was, she needed to leave. I don't appreciate intruders. She had even left my door slightly opened. Of course, I hadn't locked it. I should have known better. I checked to make sure my robe was secured, then began to walk over to her. I didn't plan on touching her. She might hit me on either by accident or reflex if I get to close. Maybe if I get a little closer and call loudly to her, she'll wake up. I stood just out of arm's length and took a deep breath. Just as I was about to say something, I heard a voice calling from just outside my door.

"Keila, where are you? I told you I was in 205! Did you go into the wrong apartment again?"

That might explain something. My apartment is 204, so maybe she was only here by mistake. The stranger on my couch only grumbled again. I walked over to the door, hoping this person could remove this girl from my couch. I opened the door to find a girl, her brown skin just a shade darker than the girl inside. She wore her hair straight and long. A red dress covered her body, along with a matching red head band and white heels. I noticed that on her back she was also carrying a guitar. I supposed these two girls where in a band together. They must have just gotten back from a show recently. Maybe these girls rode separately and the one on my couch got to the building first.

"Is this your friend," I asked, flatly. I might have sounded rude, but it was mostly because I was tired.

The embarrassed girl peeked inside, then nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that," She apologized, refuse to meet my eyes again. "This is the second time she's done this. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. She gets confused and I only moved in a couple of weeks ago," the girl explained.

"That would be appreciated," I said with a deep yawn as I stepped aside and allowed her to walk in.

She shook her friend and called her name until she finally opened her eyes. The long haired girl explained that she had came into the wrong apartment again. When the short haired girl comprehended what was said, she jumped up, her face as red as an apple.

"Oh my glob, I'm so sorry!" She squealed.

The long haired girl punched her friend in the shoulder playfully. "You're lucky this girl wasn't too angry about it."

"It won't happen again," the short haired girl said, then rushed out the door.

The long haired girl began to follow her, but stopped just outside of my door way.

"I'm gonna suggest you lock your door at night, just in case," she said with a slight smile.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I'm Marceline, by the way."

"Bonnibel," I yawned.

"I guess I'll see you around," Marceline said as she closed my door.

I counted to ten before I walked over to lock it. I slowly turned around and grumbled. I would have to clean the food I spilled before I went to sleep, even though I didn't have the energy to do so. When the mess was gone I double checked my door, it was still locked. But I was annoyed when I found that girl's guitar still leaning against my couch. I would have to return it soon. But it could wait until tomorrow, so I shook my head and walked into my bedroom. I collapsed on my mattress and was asleep within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Neighbors Chapter 2

 **If you're wondering where I got the band name Scream Queens, its from the official Adventure Time comic Marceline and The Scream Queens.**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone beeping. I groggily peeped my eyes open and moaned. I was never a morning person. After a couple failed attempts to grab my phone, I finally had it in my grasp. I slowly sat up and brushed some hair out of my face. I yawned and stretched, cracking my back. Then, finally, I looked at my phone. It was a text message from my friend, Finn Mertens.

"Hey Bon Bon, you up? How is everything in the new pad?"

I read the message as I stumbled through the apartment and into my kitchen, preparing coffee for the morning.

"Pretty good. Last night though, a stranger came into my apartment and fell asleep on my couch," I typed as the pot brewed.

"Whoa. How did THAT go," Finn asked.

"She just came in by mistake. Her friend had to come in and get her. That's what I get for not locking my door," I typed, silently laughing to myself.

"Lol. Good thing she wasn't some kind of criminal."

I poured my coffee and yawned again. I was thankful I had the day off. Maybe I'll get my hair done today. I took a drink and moved to go sit on the couch. I sighed with remorse, spotting the guitar still leaning against my couch. I would have to return it today, too I suppose.

"Jake, Pepe, and I are going to see a local concert this weekend. Wanna come," Finn messaged me.

"Sure," I replied.

I sat my phone down and finished my coffee at a slow pace. When it was gone I got dressed for the day. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth, applied a little make up, then went back into the living room.

I growled at the guitar again. Maybe I could drop it off in apartment 205 before I do anything else today so it could be done and out of my hair. I'll just knock, hand one of those girls the guitar, then say I have a busy day. Minimal conversation required. I wasn't interested in making friends with careless and irresponsible girls like that. They probably lived the life of a rock star. I would bet they did nothing but play concerts, then go out and get drunk and act like morons in some club.

I grabbed my bag, double checking to make sure my wallet, keys and phone were in it. Then I zipped the guitar up in its black case and picked it up by the handle. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for my hopefully last conversation with those two.

I walked out of my apartment, locked the door, and made my way to door 205. I knocked four times, then waited. There was no answer after two minutes, so I knocked again. After another two minutes, I almost gave up and decided on letting the guitar stay with me. I guessed I would have to try again when I got back. But then I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Hold on," the voice called.

I sighed and waited for this girl, who I presumed was Marceline, fumble with the nob, then finally open the door. But this girl didn't look like the same Marceline I met last night. Her long, black hair was a mess and she wasn't wearing any make up. She had dark circles under her eyes and a saliva stain on her cheek. She squinted her eyes at the sunlight and had a hard time keeping them open.

"Ugh, come in, out of the sunlight, please," the girl mumbled.

I wasn't sure how to respond, but my legs moved on their own. Before I knew it, she had closed the door behind me. I stood awkwardly, admiring the decor of her apartment. She had somehow managed to let the land lord put up pink wall paper in her living room. The carpet was blue and two bright red couches sat on two separate walls. Had she done this herself? It was the exact opposite of how I imagined she would decorate.

I caught the girl staring at me from the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat and she jumped, then blushed. I wondered what that was about, but didn't want to stay here any longer than needed.

"Your friend left her guitar," I said blankly.

"Oh, she did," Marceline said, refusing to look at me directly again.

I held up the guitar and she took it from me. She placed it in a coat closet, then sat on her couch.

"Would you like coffee or anything? I can make some," she asked, still not looking at me.

"Sorry, but I can't," I lied. "I'm really busy today." I made my way to the door.

"Some other time, then," she asked as I was about to leave.

"Sure," I said. I left the apartment and wanted to slap myself. I had accidentally agreed to meet her for coffee. Now I would either have to come up with a believable lie to get out of it, or worse, actually do it. I groaned as I jumped into my pink Volkswagon Beetle. We live right next to each other. She would figure out I was lying eventually and it would probably hurt her feelings. Normally I wouldn't care, but she actually seemed kind of nice.

The first thing I did that day was go to the first hair salon I saw. I got a trim and had my hair dyed. When that was done I spotted a yoga center across the street and decided to walk in a buy a month long membership. I figured I would have to stay in shape some how. After that I walked into a little cafe and grabbed a latte and a bagel. I decided to sit in the cafe and enjoy my small lunch. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. As I slowly drank my beverage, I decided to text Finn again.

"What was the name of the band we're going to see, anyways," I asked him.

"The Scream Queens," Finn replied minutes later.

As I was about to ask him the time and place of our meeting, a man sat in the seat across from me with a smile. I planned to ignore him, but then he smiled and offered his hand. I shook it disdainfully.

"My name is Guy. I haven't seen you in here before, and I come here almost every day."

I looked at him while he talked and smiled accidentally. But I suppose he wasn't bad looking. He had shaggy, brown hair and a handsome face. His eyes were also a lovely shade of green.

"I just moved into town. My name is Bonnibel," I said. I tried to hide it from my voice, but I did happen to think he was awfully cute.

"New in town, huh," Guy said as he scratched the slight beard on his chin. "You should come and see my show this weekend. Maybe after we can meet up and I'll show you around?"

I wasn't sure if I wanted to actually go on what was obviously going to be a date. I also already had plans with my friends, so I'd have to turn him down.

"Sorry, I'm going to go see The Scream Queens with my friends, already. Maybe some other time."

Guy laughed a little. "That's my band, actually. But if you don't wanna ditch your friends, I'll understand."

With a name like that I imagined the band to be all girls.

"I'll talk to them and think about it," I said, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"If you can come, I'll introduce you to the band, they're all really cool. Our bassist and guitarist are really cool girls. I'm sure you'll get along with them. Our drummer, Bongo, well, I'll let you decide for yourself." He chuckled.

Guy's phone beeped. He looked at it, then jumped up. "Oh, I'm late for rehearsal," he said. "I'll see you later," he called as he left the cafe.

I hid my face in my hands. I would have to seriously consider going on a date with someone as good looking as him. I'm sure Finn, Jake, and Pepe would understand. I hadn't dated anyone at all in over a year. They'd probably tell me to go regardless of whether or not I wanted to. I picked up my phone and messaged Finn. He only required that I hang with them during the show. My plans were set, then.


	3. Chapter 3

Neighbors Chapter 3

It was Friday night and I was finishing up my evening shift at the bakery where I co- managed. I hated working for someone else, but I knew I had to start some how. In my opinion, I should have been head manager. I did go to a culinary college, after all. But even though I'm the best damn baker here, they felt that I just didn't have enough experience. Even though I didn't really want the position, I moved so I could be closer to my work place and took the job. If they thought I needed more experience, then I would get so much experience that it would knock the boss's pants off.

I watched as the crew members cleaned the store properly and put everything away into its proper place. When each individual employee was done with the job I assigned, I told them to leave. I left after everyone was gone and I did one more check to make sure everything was perfect. Once I was satisfied, I locked up shop and hoped into my car, headed for my apartment. I figured I would relax until about five o'clock tomorrow, when it was time to meet up with my friends and go watch The Scream Queens play live. After that I had a sort of date with Guy. I would meet the band and have a good time, presumably.

I was standing in a crowd watching an outdoor concert with my friends, Finn, Jake, and Pepe. The band hadn't come on stage yet. I listened to Jake and Finn talk amongst themselves. Jake had brought his girl friend Rayne, and Finn was depressed that his girlfriend, Phoebe couldn't make it. Pepe was as quiet as ever, but probably dying of anticipation on the inside. He loved rock bands. Really, anything of a dark aesthetic excited him.

I ruffled his hair, which he had dyed blonde with red streaks. He looked up at me and smiled, but quickly turned his attention back to the stage as the band members entered one by one. First was a big guy with curly, shoulder length hair. He pumped his fists, then sat at the drums. I assumed that was Bongo. Next was Guy. I threw my arms up and waved as he moved over to stand at the keyboard. The bassist took the stage next. I couldn't see well, but the way she looked familiar. Lastly, a girl with an afro came out. I wondered, were those girls my neighbors?

The girl with long, black hair wearing a black tank and red, leather pants took the middle of the stage.

"I am Marceline and we are The Scream Queens!"

Wow, so my neighbor is in this band. I guess I should have seen that coming. I wondered how she and her friends would sound. I hoped it was good, but I couldn't be sure for some reason.

"This first song is called Boys For Breakfast," Marceline announced.

I expected their sound to be heavier, but it was actually pretty mellow. I enjoyed listening and Marceline was a very talented singer and bassist. I was captivated by her voice throughout the whole show. I don't think I even heard any of the other instruments.

When the concert was over I stood around with my friends while I waited for Guy to find me.

"I really enjoyed their sound," Pepe told me. "What did you think, Bonnibel?"

"I liked it, too. The melodies were pretty smooth and well written."

Pepe chuckled lightly. "I wasn't all that fond of the singer, though. I felt like she could have done better."

"I like her," I retorted.

Pepe gave me a smirk and my face turned red.

"Her voice I mean. I thought she was great."

Pepe stood on his toes so that he could put his mouth near my ear.

"I saw the way you watched her," he said with that same smirk.

I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm not... I like men, okay?"

Despite my scowl he gave me a cheeky grin.

Of course I didn't like the same sex. I've never been attracted to another girl, its always been dudes. He may have been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but I started to think Pepe was loosing his touch. Maybe moving out of town made our connection suffer.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see who was calling. It was my twin brother, Neddy.

"Hi, Neddy," I said. I listened to his excited giggling.

"Hi Bonnie. Guess what I did today," he said with an excited tone.

"Did you go to the park," I guessed. I smiled when I heard a few more muffled giggles.

"Yeah. I saw a really cute doggy today. I thought it looked really skinny like it didn't eat a lot. The nice lady said that it was a grey hound and that's just how they look," he explained with confidence and excitement.

"Oh, grey hounds are very pretty dogs," I retorted, smiling sweetly.

"What are you doing today, Bonnie," my brother asked me.

"I saw a concert today and I'm going to meet a date soon," I explained.

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, I think so. But we just met met, so I'm not sure, yet," I said, half smiling. I spotted Guy walking and waved him over. "Oh, Neddy, there he is. Is it okay if I call you back later?"

"Okay. I hope he's nice and you have fun. Bye, Bonnie."

"Talk to you later, Neddy," I said, and ended the call.

"Pepe, I'll see you later. That's my date. Tell Finn and Jake I had fun," I said as I walked away to meet Guy.

"Enjoy the show," Guy asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand away and half smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"Did you like my mad keyboard skills," he asked, grinning as he led me behind the stage.

I actually hadn't paid him any attention the whole show.

"You were all right," I decided to say.

Once we were behind the stage, Guy motioned towards two vans. I saw Bongo packing the instruments onto one, and in the other were my neighbor Marceline and her friend, whose name escaped me. They were laughing and making faces at each other.

"Well, that big guy is Bongo. Marceline sings and plays bass, and Keila is the guitarist," he said as he pointed at each of his friends.

"I've met Marceline and Keila," I began, "Marceline lives in the apartment right to mine."

"Oh," Guy laughed, "Well that's good. You're already acquainted." He knocked on the van. When he got the girl's attention he waved and pointed his thumb at me.

Marceline gave me a strange look and Keila shook her head. I wondered what that was about. Did they not want me around? Was I intruding and unwelcome? I started to feel self conscious and wondered if I should leave. I felt like maybe I should have canceled this date and suggested we do it another time. But just as I was about to speak, Guy pushed me into the vehicle. He and Bongo followed after me.

"Hi, Bonnibel," Marceline said shyly.

"Hi Marceline, hi Keila," I mumbled.

"Do you drink," Keila asked, as if breaking an awkward silence.

"Not much," I replied, watching as Guy sat in the front of the van to talk to Bongo, who was laughing loudly at some joke.

Keila shoved a bottle in my hand, then handed one to Marceline. I eyed the bottle of beer, wondering if I really wanted to drink it. I was never a fan of alcohol. I could count the times I've drank any on one hand. I watched as Marceline opened her's and chugged it all down in one go. She then got up to sit further back in the van. She put a pair of head phones on and turned the volume up loud enough so that I could hear it slightly. I couldn't understand the words, but the instruments sounded like chaos.

"Don't mind her. She likes to zone out after a show," Keila explained.

I nodded and sighed. I was feeling awkward and decided I would drink the beer I was holding. I drank half of it before stopping. I knew my tolerance was low and I didn't want to get drunk in a hurry.

Guy came to join Keila and I. She offered him a beer but he turned it down.

"I was thinking we could go to a club or something tonight, and someone has to drive this hunk of junk back to my place," he said, grinning at me. "What do you think, Bonnibel?"

I thought for a moment. I wasn't sure. Club scenes weren't my thing and I didn't like to party.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Do you have any siblings," Guy asked, changing the subject.

My head began to feel a little light.

"A twin brother, Neddy," I answered.

"Aw man, I wish I had a twin. I bet that would be cool. What's he like," Keila asked.

"He likes dogs, art, and stuffed animals," I said. "He's not much of a talker, either. He has trouble conveying his emotions to strangers. It makes him super uncomfortable."

"Why is that," Guy asked with his head cocked to the side.

"He's mentally challenged," I replied.

"What about you," Guy asked.

"My parents got mad that I didn't go to college to be a scientist. They said with my big brain I could probably figure out time travel. But I wanted to go to culinary school."

Guy chuckled. "Wow, so what, did you absorb both brains while you were in the womb?"

My face went blank and I gave Guy a death stare. I wanted to take the bottle I was holding and break it over his head.

"What the hell, Guy," Keila yelled. "That was a terrible thing to say!"

Guy genuinely looked confused, but I didn't care. I stood up, my hand gripping the bottle tightly. I probably would have done it, had Keila not grabbed me by the arm. She led me to the back of the van, grabbing Marceline with the other hand. She opened the back doors and jumped out with us. She kicked both doors shut as hard as she could with her foot, then let us go and sighed loudly.

"Dude, what in the hell are we doing," Marceline asked, obviously annoyed. She removed her head phones and sat them over her neck.

"Guy made another awful joke," Keila explained.

Marceline cackled. "Wow, he blew it with you fast," she laughed.

"Sorry, Bonnibel. Guy is really dumb," Keila apologized. "He's still learning."

I crossed my arms and sighed. I shook off my anger. I realized I still had the bottle in my hand and finished the drink.

"I think Bonnibel would have killed him if I didn't stop her," I heard Keila whisper to Marceline. "You should have seen the look in her eyes! It was so scary!"

I grumbled under my breath. I remembered all the times in school when I heard people say awful things like that. I'll admit, I beat up a few people for it, which got me a bad reputation. But I couldn't take the sad look Neddy had in his eyes when people addressed his condition in such a rude way. By my senior year in high school, people were afraid to even talk about my brother, which put my mind at ease when I left for college.

"There's a little bar in walking distance of here, Bonnibel. Wanna come with us," Marceline asked.

I jumped at the question. My mind was completely somewhere else. But I didn't have anything better to do. My plans were gone. So I shrugged and nodded. These girls seemed at least a little nicer than I first suspected, so maybe I could make friends with them.

It was about a twenty minute walk to our destination. The bar was in town between two other buildings that were closed for the night. I could hear music coming from inside the building. We walked in and were stopped by a man who asked for our ID's. Once we showed them I followed the girls to the bartender. Marceline ordered three drinks. I didn't hear what she called them, but Keila looked pretty excited to get one. When we got our glasses I followed the girls to a booth and we sat down. The local band had just finished playing and the music was switched to radio.

"So what did Guy say that made you so angry," Marceline asked after taking a big gulp of her drink.

"He made a joke about my autistic brother," I replied.

Marceline drew back in shock, then shook her head.

"Wow, Guy is so stupid," she sighed. "He doesn't mean to be, though. He's just... Uneducated about that sort of thing."

"Are you gonna forgive him when he apologizes," Keila asked.

I shook my head. He had crossed a line, and I wasn't gonna let him take that insult back. He deserved what ever guilt he felt for it.

The three of us ended up talking and getting to know each other. I found out Keila and Marceline really liked vampires and that it used to be the theme of their band. But when the media got a hold of vampires, they felt like it ruined the whole thing. I also learned that Marceline had lost her Mom and didn't get along with her Dad. I told them about Neddy and I being orphans, and how nice our adopted parents were. I even finished my drink and offered to pay for another round for the three of us. But when I came back to the booth we were sharing, Keila and Marceline jumped up to go use the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I felt awkward sitting alone in this loud bar. I suddenly noticed how many men were in the bar and how few women there were. I started to get a little paranoid, but that might have been the alcohol talking. It was supposed to be a weak drink, but I was really starting to feel drunk all of a sudden. I rested my head on the table. I jumped up when I felt someone sit down beside of me. I expected it to be Marceline or Keila, but it wasn't.

"Hello beautiful," A man said.

He touched my back and I arched it quickly, trying to avoid his hand. But that didn't stop him. He only moved it to my knee. I wanted to spit at him and smack his face, but then I noticed how big he was. I was trapped between him and a wall.

"Can you please not touch me and leave?"

He ignored my demands and only grinned.

"Wanna come home with me tonight," It sounded more like a demand rather than a question.

"No. Please leave me alone," I said. I think I might have yelled, but I wasn't sure.

I spotted Marceline and Keila standing behind the man, looking at me. Their eyes were concerned. I glared at them, trying to convey as much as possible with my face that I needed help.

The man slowly trailed his hand up my thigh and I flinched, then slapped his hand, trying to stop him. That's when Marceline stepped in. She smacked her hand on his shoulder. He removed his hand and quickly turned to her.

"You need to leave, bro," Marceline warned him.

"Why should I?"

"She's clearly not interested," Marceline said in a sharp tone.

The man stood, straightened his back, and flexed his muscles. He had to be at least seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of nothing but muscles. I suddenly felt very small. If that man wanted to hit Marceline, she'd be unconscious within seconds. I had to say something that didn't sound too mean as not to send him on a rage, but what could I say? I vomited out the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't like men, she's my girlfriend!"

The monster of a man looked back at me and scoffed.

"Disgusting," he mumbled under his breath, then walked away.

I made a loud sigh of relief. But when I looked up, he was still watching us from across the room, sitting with a group of other large men. His glance made me feel uneasy. Had he saw through my lie?

"Can we leave," I whispered into Marceline's ear, but not taking my eyes off the man.

Marceline nodded at Keila. As we began to walk, I saw the guy move, as if he would get up and follow us. My head spun a little, but I tried to shake it off. Marceline laughed and told me to sit back down. She suggested we should sit down for a bit longer. She thought it would be safer to wait for those men to leave first and let the alcohol pass through my system so that we could all walk home. But the men left shortly after and I ended up finishing my second drink with the girls.

We hadn't left the bar until it closed at about two in the morning. Keila and Marceline laughed at the fact that I was having a hard time walking in a straight line. Marceline ended up holding onto me so that I wouldn't accidentally find my way into the street and get hit by a a passing car.

"Wow, Bonnibel, you really can't handle your alcohol," She laughed.

"I even made sure to get us malt beers so that you wouldn't get wasted," Keila added, joining Marceline's laughter for the hundredth time that night.

"I've never had more than one of anything," I muttered, then giggled a little.

"Wow, really," Marceline asked as I put my cheek against her's. It felt so warm and I thought it was a little chilly outside.

"Yolo," I whispered to her.

Keila had to stop walking because she was laughing so hard.

"Marceline, she's such a nerd!"

"I am," I giggled, holding onto Marceline's arms with both of my hands.

"All right, I'll see you girls, later," Keila said, walking down a different street than where we were heading.

"Marcy, where's she going," I moaned.

"She lives down that way," Marceline chuckled. "I'm glad we're neighbors. I don't think you remember where you live right now."

"I'm trying, okay," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Marceline waist. "I'm really cold, do you have a jacket?"

"I'm not wearing one," Marceline laughed.

I held onto Marceline until we got to our apartment building. I let got of her so she could open the door, the grabbed her arm, again. Even though it wasn't as cold I was still drunk, and apparently a touchy drunk.

Marceline laughed, leading me up the stairs and to my door. I closed my eyes as she reached into my purse, which was sitting on my shoulder, to look for my keys.

"Bonnie, I can't find your keys," she told me.

"Are you sure," I groaned.

She looked again.

"I think you might have dropped them somewhere. Do you have a spare?"

"No," I pouted. "Can I stay with you, you're warm."

I felt Marceline's body temperature rise a little, and I hugged her tighter, trying to absorb some of the heat for myself.

"Uh, I guess," Marceline stuttered.

Marceline shuffled over to her door. It might have been difficult with me being attached to her torso. She took a set of keys out of her pocket and unlocked her door. She opened it and walked inside with me. She closed the door and my eyes burned when she turned on the light. I hid my face in her neck.

"Bonnie," Marceline said with an awkward sounding tone in her voice.

"Yes," I breathed on her skin and wondered why she suddenly stiffened.

"Where do you wanna sleep?"

"In a bed," I laughed. "Where do people sleep on your planet?" I looked up at her red face and yawned.

"Um, okay," Marceline mumbled, leading me into her room.

When I saw a bed I quickly fell down on it.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom and sleep on the couch," she said, then left.

"No," I protested. "I'll freeze! Can't you sleep in the bed with me?"

Marceline didn't answer. I sighed and realized I had jeans on. I kicked off my shoes, then my jeans. I knew I'd never get to sleep in those, anyway. They were too stiff and rough. I got under the blanket and closed my eyes. When I heard the bathroom door open I rose up to call Marceline.

"Marcy, dude, please come sleep in this bed!" I begged. I made sure to make puppy dog eyes at her. "Its cold, can you please just sleep in the bed and keep me warm?"

"Okay," Marceline said with a soft smile. She grabbed some pajamas and went back in the bathroom to change. She came out and stared at my jeans laying on the floor. "Bonnie, are you not wearing pants?"

"I can't sleep in jeans," I explained. "Come on, I'm freezing!"

"Bonnie, its not even cold," she said.

"Yes it is," I whined.

Marceline made a loud sigh, then turned off the light. She got in bed with me and I hugged her from behind, making sure to scoot close. She was super warm and it felt so cozy. I buried my face into her soft, black hair. It smelled really good.

"Tell me what shampoo you use in the morning," I yawned, then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Neighbors Chapter 4

I slept like a rock that night. When I woke up I decided against opening my eyes just yet. I was very groggy and so thirsty that my mouth felt like a desert. I tried to think back to last night, but it was a little foggy. I remembered ditching Guy to go to a bar with Marceline and Keila. I had three alcoholic beverages, more that I'd ever drank in one sitting. I remembered coming very close to being harassed by a pervert. I flexed my fingers, feeling pressure under my arm. I assumed it to be my full body pillow and snuggled up closer to it.

I tried to remember everything else. I think I was awfully clingy towards Marceline. I wondered if I had annoyed her. I hoped not, she seemed nice. I'd make note to apologize for my drunken behavior and learn to control myself better. I wouldn't mind hanging out with her and her friend again. Besides, I was lacking in any friends of the same gender recently.

I thought back again. I remembered Marceline telling me she couldn't find my keys in my purse. She let me stay at her house. Wait, that would mean that I wasn't in my bed, huh? If that was the case then what was I hugging in my arms? I peeked my eyes open slowly. I was confused when I found that my face was buried in what felt like black hair. I rose my head up just enough so that I could get a better look. When I realized that I had been spooning Marceline probably all night, I jumped up and bumped my head on the wall behind me. I flinched from the pain and felt incredibly embarrassed.

Marceline made a mumbling sound. I thought about getting up and hiding in the bathroom until I could think of a decent explanation as to why I demanded she lay in my arms all night. I covered my mouth with my hands, hoping to mask the sounds of my panicked breathing. I kept saying I was cold, but its July. I couldn't have been cold. Would she believe me and laugh it off or would she yell at me and ban me from ever coming near her again?

Marceline turned over and my whole body stiffened up. But when I saw that her eyes were still closed and she was snoozing peacefully, I relaxed. I caught myself thinking that she looked really cute, being so calm and vulnerable. But like, I meant in a completely platonic way, right? Everyone looks cute while they sleep. Its just a thing people do.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. I was acting preposterous and overthinking every detail, something of a flaw I had. I scooted down to the foot of the bed and carefully got up to find the bathroom. I looked down at my legs and had to hold back a scream when I found that I wasn't wearing pants. I snatched my pants up and left the room with red cheeks. I was glad Marceline was still dead asleep. When I was done in the bathroom, I went to the kitchen and downed two glasses of water. After standing around tapping my foot, I decided I should pay Marceline back for this favor somehow. I thought making her breakfast might be a good idea, even though it was nearly ten in the morning.

I opened the fridge. The only thing in there was a carton of eggs and toast on the counter. So I cooked enough for the both of us and made a mental note that I would pay her back for the food, too. I sat the plates down on her small kitchen table with only two seats and waited. I assumed she would be awake any moment, now.

When Marceline slowly walked into the kitchen, eyes still half closed, I found that I couldn't make direct eye contact and was too embarrassed to say anything to her. She joined me at the table, yawning loudly.

"You didn't have to cook for me, Bonnie," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry about how I acted last night," I said passed a lump in my throat, not taking my eyes off my plate. "I'm not usually like that."

"You're pretty funny when you're drunk," Marceline said, picking up a fork. She shoved a large bite into her mouth.

"I know I was probably annoying being so clingy and weird. I understand if you're angry with me," I said, gripping my knees tightly as my heart rate sped up. Any normal person would be pretty angry with such a silly person, wouldn't they?

"Bonnie," Marceline laughed, "What's up with you? I'm not mad or anything."

I felt a huge weight lift off my chest.

"Oh, you're not?"

"No," she laughed again.

"Even though I..."

I paused, remembering how comfortably warm it was to be in her bed sleeping with her in my arms. I quickly snapped myself out of it and started to feel warm. I told myself it was because the window was open and the sun was shining directly on us.

"I'm sorry about being so weird," I repeated.

"Stop apologizing, Bonnie," Marceline said in a calm voice. She smiled and I looked away.

"Oh, my keys," I suddenly remembered.

Marceline stood up and left the room, shortly returning with her phone in her hands. She tapped on the phone, then waited for a beep.

"Bongo didn't see them in the van, but he said that he would check again," Marceline said.

"I wonder if I could get a spare from the superintendent," I thought aloud to myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. Might wanna see about changing your lock, soon, though," Marceline suggested as she finished the last bite of her meal. "I'll drive you."

The superintendent wasn't happy that I had already lost a key, but still gave me a spare with a warning. He told me to be careful and that he wouldn't be able to change my lock for a few days. With him saying that, I became a little worried. If some weirdo had found my keys, who was to say they wouldn't try to rob me? I considered calling Pepe and asking him to stay with me for a few days.

When we got back to the building I was relieved that I would be able to go into my own home and relax. When I stopped to unlock my door, I noticed Marceline lingering behind me and turned to face her.

"Do you want to come in for coffee," I asked her.

"No," Marceline said, suddenly nervous. "I um," she paused again.

I gave her a confused expression, wondering why she was suddenly seeming so shy.

"If you need anything, I'm right next door. I mean, I know you're probably worried that a stranger might have your keys, so if you get scared or anything, just knock. I'm always up late at night."

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said.

Marceline nodded and quickly walked over to her door. I watched as she unlocked it and went inside, closing the door quickly behind her. She was awkward, but not in a bad way, I decided. She must be shy by nature. Maybe its hard for her to be so friendly with someone she had only just met.

I went into my apartment and locked the door behind me. Thankfully nothing was missing. I sat down on my couch and picked up my phone. It rang before I could even unlock it. I answered the call.

"What's up, Pep?"

"So how was your date last night?"

"It lasted ten minutes," I grumbled. "Guy made a joke about Neddy and I ditched him."

"Ouch," Pepe breathed. "What did you do all night, then? I called to check up on you and didn't get an answer."

"I went to a bar with Marceline and Keila. I lost my keys, too and had to get a spare," I explained.

"Really," Pepe said, a suspicious tone in his voice. "Then where in the world did you sleep last night?"

"With Marceline," I mumbled, knowing what he would say.

"Excuse me," Pepe said, trying to hold back laughter. "I thought you didn't like her that way."

I sat up so fast that I nearly fell off my couch. I caught myself and was suddenly out of breath. I hadn't taken into account that I should be careful with my wording of the situation.

"No," I protested. "I stayed at her place for the night, not... Not anything like that, you idiot!"

"Wow, so defensive all of the sudden," Pepe chuckled.

"What does that mean," I squealed into the phone.

"Calm down, Bonnie. I was joking... Mostly," Pepe said.

I took a deep breath and sighed after apologizing.

"I've known you for a long time, Bonnie. I wouldn't tease you if I didn't see something that I know you don't, but I'll leave you alone about it if you want."

"What are you talking about, Pep," I demanded.

"Remember Shoko from college," he asked me.

"She was one of my best friends," I said, my heart suddenly speeding up again.

"Nevermind," Pepe sighed.

"Oh, hey, can you come over, tonight? I'm kinda worried about a weirdo coming into my apartment while I'm sleeping," I asked, wanting a change of subject.

"My car is broken, I can't figure out what's wrong. But I'll try," he said.

"All right," I groaned. Well, if I got too paranoid, I suppose Marceline could keep me company for a while.

"Text me if something happens, though, I'll call the cops for you."

"Thanks Pepe, talk to you later," I said, ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Neighbors Chapter 5

It was rather slow at the bakery and I was getting bored quick. No customers were coming in and all the work was caught up. I had told the person running the cash register to take a break while I sat up front and watched the store. I rubbed my thumbs on the hem of my apron as I stood looking out of the window, watching people, hoping one of them would come in and give me something to do.

I saw Marceline walking at a quick pace. I was about to wave at her, hoping she would come in, when I saw her turn around quickly. She balled her hands up into fists and held them at her side.

"Stop following me, Ash," I heard her say quiet loudly.

A man with dyed, white hair cut into a mo hawk appeared in front of her, a smug look on his face. I didn't hear what he said, but when he was done speaking, Marceline gave him a very angry look and grit her teeth.

"Leave me alone you perverted fucking weirdo," Marceline yelled, spitting in his face.

The man shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

I walked to the front door of the bakery and called to Marceline just before she stormed away. After taking a few deep breaths she turned to me with a half smile, walking into the store.

"Who was that," I asked, taking my spot back behind the register.

"My ex, unfortunately," Marceline mumbled.

I didn't know how I should reply, so I made a concerned face, instead.

"So, you work here, huh," Marceline asked.

I observed her body language. She was clearly uncomfortable and worried that Ash might show up again when she left this building. I wondered what kind of person the man actually was and what he could have possibly said to make her feel so unsafe.

"Bonnie," Marceline called.

I jumped, realizing she had asked me a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the co manager," I replied, looking away.

Marceline brushed some hair behind an ear and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"My shift ends pretty soon if you need someone to drive you home," I offered, suddenly feeling like I was being awkward.

"I'm done with my break, Bonnibel," the worker who was originally running the cash register said, standing behind me.

I nodded, stepping aside.

"Did you need something, miss," the cashier asked Marceline, who was still standing in front of the counter, looking dazed.

"I guess I'll have a strawberry milkshake and hang out around here until you leave," she replied, looking at me.

Marceline sat in the bakery quietly, occasionally playing with her phone as I did my work. I didn't have much to do, and I didn't want to seem annoyingly clingy while sober, too, so I busied myself with things in the back and paperwork in the office. When it was time to close shop, I supervised while everyone cleaned and put the baked goods and ingredients away for the next day, then watched as they left one by one. When Marceline and I were the only ones left inside, I sighed with relief.

"I swear, that was the longest two hours ever," I breathed as I sat down beside of her at the table in the corner she had chosen.

Marceline yawned.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep," she said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The drive in the car was silent, and I wondered if I should ask her about what was bothering her. I decided to wait until later, though, considering she was close to falling asleep. When we pulled up into the apartment building's parking lot, I nudged her to make sure she was awake. She smiled at me as we both got out of the car.

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline asked as we got into the building.

"Hm," I chimed, beginning to feel a little sleepy, myself.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but," she paused, looking down at her feet, "Ash is... Not a good person, and you still haven't had your locks changed yet have you?"

"Yes, but what do you mean," I asked her.

She exhaled deeply, looking a bit ashamed.

"Ash isn't above breaking into my apartment, especially since he knows where I live, now," Marceline admitted.

We reached my apartment door and without a second thought, I unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing her to walk in.

"Thanks so much, Bon," she said, giving me a sweet smile, although her eyes were apologetic.

"I wouldn't know how to live with myself if I let a good friend get hurt by some creep," I said as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and change into some pajamas. "Hey, do you need to borrow anything to sleep in?"

"Sure," Marceline replied.

I walked out of the bathroom once I was done a retrieved a T shirt and jersey shorts out of my bedroom. I handed them to Marceline and sat on my bed while she was in the bathroom. After she came out she joined me in my bedroom and stretched, then fell flat on my bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, again," she mumbled, covering her eyes with an arm.

"Your welcome," I said, falling down beside of her. "So, can I ask, what did Ash say to you outside of the bakery?"

Marceline grumbled.

"Well, first he squeezed my ass from behind out of nowhere. Then he whispered some horrible things to me."

"Oh," I gasped. "Wait, what the hell," I said, quickly sitting up.

"He thought I would go sleep with him, even though we broke up months ago because I caught him sleeping with another girl," Marceline told me, turning over on her stomach, hiding her face from me.

"Did you love him," I asked her.

"I thought so," Marceline said quietly. "But now that I think about it, I don't think I did."

I laid myself back down, thinking about my love life. I had a lot of crushes. I also dated a few dudes in my life. Now that I thought about it, I had never been in love. I wondered what that was like. I'd been in what I thought was love plenty of times, but I always realized later that it wasn't genuine. What was it to love someone with all of our being unconditionally? What was it like to be willing to give up everything just to see your lover happy? I had never known. I wished I could have that at least once in my life.

"Hello, Bonnie, are you in there," Marceline called.

I gasped, realizing I had gotten lost in thought again.

"I said do you wanna play a game? I'm not tired enough to go to sleep."

"Oh, okay," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed. I knew I did that a lot and it must have made me look like an airhead.

"Okay," Marceline said. She bit her lip, thinking. "How about two truths and one lie?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay, you first," Marceline said, sitting up with her legs crossed, facing me.

I had to take a moment to think of what I would say before finally settling on something.

"Okay, I had a phase where everything I owned was Hello Kitty. I once dyed my hair purple, and I got A's all throughout school."

Marceline bit her lip again and looked up, thinking. I stared at her full, pink lips, waiting for an answer.

"There's no way you got A's on everything," she said.

"Actually, I did," I chimed. "I never dyed my hair purple, though. That color would look terrible on me."

"Wait, so you were once obsessed with Hello Kitty," Marceline snorted.

I felt my whole face turn red. I was beyond embarrassed about that.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was obsessed with Gir from Invader Zim for a very long time," Marceline admitted.

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh my guts out. But in truth, I remembered how cute and funny I thought that little robot was when I was younger. I just wanted to make her feel embarrassed, too.

"Okay, okay, my turn," Marceline said, trying to act like she wasn't just as red as a strawberry. She took a moment to think. "I've never been out of the state, I can dunk a ball in the basket like a boss, and I'm ambidextrous."

"You're not a jock," I guessed, taking this from the fact that most people who play sports usually don't dress like punk rockers.

"You're right. But that doesn't mean I don't have mad skill," Marceline said, smirking. "But I have been out of the state," she admitted. "I've traveled to do shows."

I rolled my eyes.

"I should have known," I mumbled.

"You're turn," Marceline said.

"Okay, I can speak fluent German, my eyesight is a little bad, and I hate spaghetti."

"All right," Marceline thought, "You gotta be really smart to be able to get A's your whole life," she stopped, looking at my eyes. "I don't think I've seen you with contacts, and I have no idea about the spaghetti. I'm gonna say you're lying about your eyes," she finally guessed.

I stood up and got into the top drawer of my dresser, pulling out a pair of red rimmed glasses. I put them on and sat back down beside of her on my bed. "Wrong again," I chimed.

Marceline held her mouth in a O shape, then quickly looked away. "Fine, let me guess, you actually love spaghetti?"

"Yep," I hummed. I took my glasses off and sat them down on the night stand.

"Okay," Marceline yawned. She laid down on her back and closed her eyes. "Wait, you really know German?"

"Ja, sehr flüssig," I said with perfect pronunciation.

"Oh, that's kinda cool," Marceline said. "Okay, my turn again. Um," she hummed, having to think for a moment. "I'm not that interesting," she claimed with an embarrassed laugh.

"Don't say that," I said.

"Okay, I don't have any siblings, My favorite color is red, and I've kissed another girl before, and liked it."

"Wait, have you kissed another girl," I repeated.

"I have actually," she admitted, looking away from me. "I dated her for almost a year."

"I thought you dated Ash," I said, wondering if I had heard her wrong.

"I did," she admitted.

It took longer than it should have, but it clicked.

"Oh, you're bisexual," I realized.

Suddenly my face felt hot and I wanted to leave the room. I fought those urges, knowing she might think I was disgusted by her sexuality. I wasn't, honestly. I was more worried about what she might have thought about my behavior that night I had too much to drink. Had she thought I was flirting? Wait, if she did, why didn't she say anything? Was I being too pushy, was I invading her space? I thought back to how I'd seen guys act when girls flirt with them. Then I thought, did she let me act like that thinking it was flirting, and she was flirting back? Did she think I had a crush on her?

Wait a minute. Why was I so embarrassed? Of course Marceline was one of the prettiest girls I've met. I could compare her singing voice to that of angels and I often caught myself thinking about her when she was gone and admiring her when she was near. Hold on, that actually does sound like a crush. Oh my Glob, Pepe knows me better than I know myself! How did I never notice? I did have a crush on Shoko. I actually do like girls. I was just now realizing this and I had never felt so stupid.

"Bonnie," Marceline called me.

Her tone was full of worry and I knew what she must have been thinking that I was grossed out or something. Either that, or she knew, and I needed to say something quick before this got too awkward for either of us to handle.

"Oh, my phone," I lied.

I jumped up and went into the living room. I took my phone out of my purse and picked it up. I looked to make sure she hadn't followed me. I saw down on the couch, hugging my knees tightly to my chest.

How in the world did I never notice my attraction to the same sex? Now that I've realized it, what do I do? How do things like this work? Is it the same as with boys? But wait, who would be the man in the relationship and who would be the woman? I realized that was a dumb question. I supposed a relationship with another girl would be just like a relationship with a guy. Gendering anything was dumb in this day and age.

But what am I going to do now that I have finally realized that I have a huge crush on her? Do I flirt more? Or should I not assume that she likes me that way and give up? We're such good friends, so maybe I shouldn't mess that up. But she was in my room, on my bed.

I took a few calming, deep breaths. I was acting so childish. I'm an adult with a college degree and I was acting like a middle schooler. Maybe I should play this off like I don't feel anything of that sort towards her and it'll go away eventually. But how would I do that, I wondered.

"Bonnie, I'm gonna go home," Marceline said.

I jumped, wondering how long she had been there.

"Wait, why," i asked.

"I uh," she didn't finish her statement, but she looked like someone had just stolen her favorite musical instrument and stomped it into a million pieces.

I took another breath, calming my heart rate down, finally.

"I'm bisexual, too," My heart jumped when I admitted it out loud for the first time, "and I remembered that night I stayed at your place. I got really embarrassed because I assumed you were straight. I was afraid you had the wrong idea." I was lying through my teeth and I hoped she didn't see right through me. It was easier this way, though.

Marceline's eyes lit up again.

"Oh, I thought... Never mind," she decided not to say what she was really thinking, which I assumed was that she thought I might have been against her sexuality.

I looked at the clock, which was showing midnight.

"Wow, its late," I commented.

"You're going to sleep already," Marceline asked, sounding disappointed.

"When do you normally go to sleep?"

Marceline scratched the back of her neck.

"Five or six in the morning," she admitted.

"We can't all be nocturnal creatures of the night," I laughed. "Do you want to sleep in my bed? I don't mind crashing on my couch."

"Do you have a cot or a sleeping bag?"

"No," I replied.

"Well I honestly don't think its a good idea for us to sleep in separate rooms, considering the circumstances," Marceline suggested with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow when she stared at me, waiting for an answer, and my body temperature rose.

"I guess you're right," I said, laughing nervously.

I walked into my bedroom again with Marceline trailing behind me. I stretched my arms our, trying to convince myself that my thoughts were not impure, and yawned. I laid down on my bed and got under the blankets. I realized I was more tired than I thought, considering how good it felt to finally rest my entire body for the first time since I clocked into work today. Marceline joined me, yawning herself to tears.

"I got called in early for my part time job today. I'm pretty tired, too," she said.

My heart was beating so loudly that I felt the thumping in my ears. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I tried to think of another way to distract myself.

"I'm gonna go and make sure I locked the door," I said.

I walked back into my living room. The door was locked and shut tight. I grabbed a glass of water, downed it quickly, the leaned against the counter. I tried to focus on slowing my heart down. After attempting it for about five minutes, it finally slowed to human pace. When I went back into my bedroom I found that Marceline was already asleep. I was relieved, actually. She was unconscious and I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not she noticed how I acted when she did certain things. I wouldn't have to worry about her wanting to talk to me about anything of my bisexuality. I had only just realized it, and she might figure out that something was up. I wouldn't bother her, even though I would be incredibly restless. I had to at least try to sleep.

I turned off the lights and Marceline rolled over closest to the wall. I laid down as close to the edge as possible, not wanting to accidentally spoon her in my sleep. I had known for a long time that I was bad for wrapping my arms around anything that was laying beside of me unconsiously while I slept.

As I lay there, facing away from my bed mate, my mind began to wander, thinking about her again. I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss her, then mentally slapped myself. I told myself that I shouldn't be thinking like that. She probably doesn't even like me that way. But my mind refused to get off the subject and played out scenarios about how I could possibly confess to her. I thought about leaving a note on her door, how I would look serenading her with a song, or even just doing it through text. But those were all dumb ideas, I thought.

Maybe it would be best to pretend like this crush wasn't there. It would certainly be easier. Besides, why would I want to test my friendship with her? Being her friend is better than her avoiding me for the rest of our lives because I made a fool of myself. I was sure that if I kept pretending long enough, it would eventually go away. It was worth a shot.

I don't know when I fell asleep. But when I did, I of course had a dream that only made things worse. It was a really dumb dream. I had recently watched that Twilight movie out of curiosity. I thought it was terrible. But I suppose after knowing that Marceline used to love the whole vampire theme, my brain put the two together.

"I know what you are," I said in an over dramatic tone.

"Say it, out loud,"Marceline demanded, her eyes glowing red.

Just as I was about to quote the next line, the sky turned pink and the trees became gummy worms.

"So kawaii," I said, my voice suddenly sounding like a stereotype of an anime school girl.

Marceline's eyes changed in to uncharacteristically large anime eyes.

"Ehhh," she exclaimed in a similar stereotypical voice.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her figure.

"Kiss me, Bonnie," she whispered.

"Bonnie, what are you doing," she asked as I touched my lips to the skin of her neck. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie," she called.

I opened my eyes and found that I had wrapped my arms around Marceline in my sleep, somehow. My face was buried in her neck and it turned out that a certain part of my dream was actually happening in real life. I was frozen with embarrassment.

"Bonnie," Marceline said again.

I jumped up off the bed, too flustered to talk. I wanted to run into the bathroom and bang my head into the wall until I forgot what I had just done.

"Where you dreaming," Marceline asked me.

"Yes," I whispered passed a lump in my throat. I felt tears filling in my ducts and tried to hold them back.

"Are you normally like that when you sleep?"

"Mhm," I nodded. It was only partially true. I had never sleep kissed someone when I shared a bed with them.

Marceline burst out with laughter and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. I covered my mouth, trying not to make any sounds as a few tears fell. I was just about to leave the room and find a good hiding place before she stood up and grabbed me by the wrist.

"I'm sorry I laughed," she apologized, wiping a tear from her eye. "It just took me by surprise. I woke up to you moaning and kissing me and I didn't know what was going on. But it was a dream, I get it. No harm done."

Hearing that she was okay with it made me feel a little better. But it didn't cure my utter embarrassment.

"I've gotta go get ready," Marceline said, getting out of bed. "I've got a little gig in the next town over today. Call me if your lock isn't changed today and I'll come over again tonight." She went to the bathroom to change out of my clothes and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Neighbors Chapter 6

 **(This is a long chapter, sorry. Writers block and an ear infection were killing me. Thanks for all the faves, follows, and reviews! If there's anything you wanna talk to me about involving this fic or my other, my tumblr is lillix-92. Or just follow me cuz I'm a nerd and I like talking to people.)**

"Are you joking," Pepe asked me in seriousness.

"No," I shamefully admitted. I pursed my lips and looked down into my lap as my best friend tried his best not to burst out in laughter. People stared as he covered his mouth and snickered loudly.

"I'm sorry," Pepe apologized after having to take numerous deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Sure you are," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"What could have possibly made you have that dream, though," my friend asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't even wanna say," I groaned. "I feel so dumb." I hid my face in my hands as I tried to compose myself. "I like her," I mumbled into my hands.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

I looked up, waiting for the waitress to pass our table. When she was gone, I beckoned him to lean closer with my finger. My heart rate sped up as I prepared myself to speak.

"I'm bisexual, and I like her," I whispered to him.

At first, he was a little shocked. But then he gave me a smirk and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed.

"I wondered how much longer it would take you to realize it," he said.

"She probably never wants to talk to me again."

"Nonsense, Bonnie. Don't say that," he said, placing his hand on mine. He looked into my eyes and gave a soft smile. "Even if she does, I'm here for you as your friend."

I looked up at him and returned the smile. It was nice to have a friend like him. We'd known each other for as long as we can remember. We were always inseparable and we were always there for each other. My college years would have been impossible without his moral support.

"Bonnie, she just walked in. What do you want me to do?"

My heart sank. I wasn't ready to face her just yet. I threw my head down and faced away from her, hoping she hadn't seen me. I grabbed Pepe's hand and placed it on my head for extra camouflage. Pepe rubbed my head, which helped relax the throbbing in my chest.

"Bon," I heard her call.

Crap, what was I going to do? If I said anything, she'd know it was me and not someone that just looked like me. If I ignored her she might feel like I was being cold and didn't want to be her friend any more, which wasn't true at all. I rose up slowly, pretending like I had dozed off. I yawned, trying to act casual.

"Oh, hi, Marcy," I yawned.

"Who's your friend?"

"Pepe. We've know each other since birth practically."

"Are you two...?"

"Oh, no," Pepe answered. "Its not like that. We're just best friends."

Marcy sat down beside of me, her arm grazing mine. My skin tingled at the contact.

"How was the show," I asked, finding it more difficult to keep up my casual ruse.

"We did pretty good," she replied, leaning back in her seat and spreading her arms against the back of the chair. Her arm touched my head and I leaned forward slightly keeping contact minimal, for my own sake.

"Is playing shows all you do for a living," Pepe asked her.

"I work at a department store, too," Marceline replied, sitting back up. Her leg was touching mine now, and I nearly jumped. "Its not the best job, but I don't plan on staying. My band has caught a label's attention."

"Which one," Pepe asked.

"Vampire Cafe. They're not big, but it'll be a start. They've been checking out a few of our local shows and talked with us. They're still not sure, but I think they're gonna give us a contract soon."

"I hope you get it," Pepe said, smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Marceline began, "Hey Bonnie, do you and your friend want to come hang out with my friends and I? We're just gonna play video games and eat junk food and drink a little. It'll suck, but it would be cool if you come."

Pepe shot me another smirk. I wanted to reach over the table and smack it off his stupid face. Before I could come up with a lie as to why I wouldn't be able to make it, he spoke up.

"Well, we were just gonna hang out at her apartment all day and do nothing. So, sure, we'll come."

I kicked his shin under the table and smiled when he flinched in pain. I stuck my tongue out at him before Marceline turned to face me.

"You sure," she asked me.

"Yeah," I said, looking away from her. "Its not like we had any plans."

"I did you a favor if you ask me," Pepe said as we got out of the car. "Tonight would be the perfect time for making your move," he whispered.

I picked up my phone, looking over the directions Marceline had messaged me. Then I looked up at the two story house we were at. The lights were on and I could hear two guys insulting each other. I recognized the vans from when I had attempted and failed to date Guy. This must be Bongo's house.

"Shut up, Pepe," I said, pretending to ignore him.

The two of us walked to the door, and knocked.

"Pause for a sec, someone's at the door," I heard someone say. "Oh, Bonnibel," Guy greeted us.

"Hi," I said flatly. "Marceline invited us." I still had unpleasant feelings about him after our last meeting.

Guy stepped aside and let us in. The house looked nice, to my surprise. I never would have guessed someone as loud and quirky as Bongo lived here. Pepe and I walked through the hall and into the living room, where a rather large television was set up and a system with some shooting game playing on it. Marceline, Keila, and Bongo were relaxing on couches drinking bottles of beer and nibling on potato chips while loud music played.

"Oh, glad you could make it, Bonnie," Marceline said, jumping up to hug Pepe and I.

"I'm Bonnie's friend, Pepe," he waved, introducing himself to the room. He was greeted as everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey, either of you wanna jump in on this game," Bongo asked, offering a controller.

Pepe shrugged.

"Sure, but I'm not very experienced."

I scoffed, knowing damn well that was ploy. He loved playing shooters. He was probably one of the best out of anyone he had ever played.

"You want a beer," Keila offered.

I shook my head to refuse, sitting on the edge of the couch the girls were sharing.

"I was sorta hoping you'd drink tonight," Marceline said, hiding her face.

Keila only laughed, causing me to feel flustered. What in the world did that mean? Was I cute, funny, or annoying? Where they joking or serious? I hugged my arms around myself, scooting slightly further away from them.

"Oh, no, Bon," Marceline said. "We didn't mean anything, just having a laugh. We weren't making fun of you or anything."

I let the tension in my body loosen.

"What about you, Pepe, want a beer," Keila called to him.

"I don't drink, but thanks," my friend replied, not taking any of his focus off the television screen. .

I looked over, watching his character shoot down Guy's and Bongo's characters. They both looked at each other in disbelief as Pepe smiled confidently to himself.

"Why don't you drink if your friend isn't, Bonnie," Keila asked me.

"Personal preference," I claimed. That, and I knew I turned into a clingy idiot. It could only get worse considering my crush would be with me the whole time. It would be impossible to know what embarrassing things I would do! She'd probably get annoyed with me.

"Fair enough," Marceline finally said.

I sighed with relief.

"Well,"Keila said as she stood, "I guess I'm gonna join the boys in this game and whoop all their asses." She walked over and picked up a fourth controller.

Marceline left to retrieve a new bottle of beer from the kitchen, then came back to sit beside of me.

"You play video games," she asked.

"Not really," I replied. "Do you?"

"Yeah, some times. But I prefer action adventures over shooters."

"Oh," I nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. I told myself that I would have to look up what action adventure games were later.

Marceline laid back on the couch and blew some hair out of her face. She sighed heavily.

"What do you do for fun," she asked me.

"I like to read and watch movies. I cook some really good sweets, too," I said.

"I thought so," Marceline said, smiling to herself.

"What," I asked, wondering if she found something about my now admittingly incredibly dull hobbies funny.

"You're such a goody two shoes," Marceline said, smirking at me.

"I am not," I interjected. "I do other things!"

"Like what," the darker skinned girl challenged me.

"I go out with my friends to parties sometimes. I go to concerts and bars too, on occasion." More like once in a blue moon.

"When was the last time you drank before you came to the bar with me," she asked.

I looked into my lap, knowing her suspicions would be correct.

"I drank on my twenty-first birthday and once again a year later."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five," I replied.

Marceline chuckled.

"You are a goody two shoes."

"I am not," I said, standing. "I'd like one of those beers, please."

Marceline cocked an eyebrow up, then went to retrieve a bottle for me. I'll never know why I let her talk me into drinking with her. Maybe it was because I didn't like being teased. Maybe it was because I wanted to seem cooler, or even attempt to show off in front of this girl. I wasn't sure which one.

Marceline handed me a bottle and I tried opening it. But the little metal cap may have well been super glued on. I didn't see how anyone could get these things open. Marceline held out her hand and I handed it to her, watching her open it with ease.

"It must be hard to open glass bottles when you've got dainty, princess hands," Marceline teased.

"They're not dainty," I said, taking a slow sip. It tasted bitter, but I decided I would put up with it. I took a larger gulp, not wanting to give Marceline any more room for more teasing.

Marceline and I sat in silence, watching the boys and Keila play their game. After I finished my drink, I was of course, already a little tipsy. I stood up to throw my bottle away, wobbling slightly. Marceline hid a grin, watching me walk into the kitchen to replace my drink. I came back with two bottles, one for each of us. If I was going to be drunk, so was she. When I returned, Marceline had taken off the T-shirt she was wearing, only covered now by a black tank top. She rested her arms behind her head, drawing my attention to her torso. I had to stop myself from staring when I noticed how well the top accented her slim figure, how nice her cleavage looked, and how cute the red bra was that peeked out of the collar. I handed her the bottle in silence, not wanting anything stupid to slip passed my lips.

"Wanna step out for a bit, its kinda hot in here," Marceline suggested.

"Sure," I replied. It was getting warm, but it was probably because of how many people were stuffed into the one room and the electronics that were probably being over worked.

Marceline stood slowly, having to steady herself with her hand on the couch's arm. She stood straight up, blinking rapidly and swaying slightly. I realized she was a little drunk now, too. I followed her through the kitchen and into the back yard. She and I stood outside, leaning on the railing of the porch.

"What do you think of my friends," she asked me, looking up into the night sky.

"They're all right," I said. "I still don't know about Guy, though."

"Yeah," Marceline smiled. "He's a good person. But like I said, he's dumb as a rock sometimes. Once you get to know him, he's pretty cool."

"How did you all meet?"

I watched as Marceline thought for a moment.

"I've known Keila since forever. I met Bongo and Guy in high school. Keila and I heard they were looking to start a band, so we talked to them. They weren't sure at first, saying they didn't think girls could rock out. But when they let us audition, we blew them away. We've been hanging out ever since."

"I believe it," I said, finishing my second bottle. "I was blown away by your singing at that concert." I sat the bottle down, feeling a little dizzy. I steadied myself with my arms on the railing.

"Thanks," Marceline mumbled, looking a little flustered. "You might wanna sit down," she suggested, now looking over at me.

I ignored the suggestion. Instead, I walked into the back yard when I spotted a fire fly. I tried to catch it in my hands, but it got away to quickly.

"Here," Marceline said, reaching her arms up, she caught the glowing insect. Being taller than me gave her a bit of an advantage.

She opened her hands to show me the fire fly. It made itself glow before flying out of her palm and up into the sky. Marceline took a step backwards, as did I, and we watched as it flew out of sight. When I looked back down to Marceline, I found her stumbling. She fell backwards and reached for me out of reflex, taking hold of the collar of my shirt. But with the both of us being clumsily intoxicated, I came falling down with her. When her body impacted with the ground, I fell directly on top of her.

"Ouch," Marceline groaned.

My body was suddenly as stiff as a wooden plank. I rose up just enough to look into the eyes of the girl directly under me. Her eyes were closed and one hand rested on her fore head as she furrowed her eye brows, feeling the pain of the fall. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but the way the moon light reflected off of her skin made it glow. My body began to feel hot and a strange ache emanated from my lower abdomen. When she opened her eyes and locked them with mine, the mood reflected in them and I realized that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down slowly, touching my lips to her's. After a moment, I opened my eyes and rose up slowly. I immediately felt stupid, wondering if she was going to push me off of her and become angry.

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered. I started to raise up off of her, expecting negative backlash.

Before I could move away, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me back down. She slid one arm up my back, tangling her fingers into my hair, pulling me into a much more passionate kiss. Breathless and confused, I allowed my lips to part as our tongues danced with each other. We laid there in the grass, only taking short breaks to gasp for air. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it must have been incredibly late when we were interrupted by Pepe, standing at the back door.

"What in the world are you doing out here, Bonnibel? Everyone has fallen asleep," he called.

"Sorry, Pepe, I'll be there in a minute," I called to him, hoping he hadn't spotted us.

"I'll wait in the car," he said.

I waited until I heard the door close. I then rose up from the woman under me, sitting up right to catch my breath. Marceline sat up on her elbows, giving me the trademark smirk she liked to show me.

"What was that about not wanting me to get the wrong idea?"

I felt all of the blood in my body rushing to my face. I looked down at my feet, trying to compose myself.

"I was lying," I admitted.

"I thought so, Princess," she said.

My blush reddened even more. Some of it was because the new nick name.

"How could you tell," I asked.

"You were moaning my name that night, too."

I hid my face in my hands, feeling too overwhelmed with shame.

"Not that I mind," Marceline added.

I took a deep breath, again trying to compose myself. Marceline stood up and tugged at my arm. I stood up with her, stumbling a little. Marceline steadied me by taking hold of both of my wrists. I pretended not to hear her laughing at me.

"I'm still a little drunk, so I'm gonna crash here. But I'll walk you to your car if you want," Marceline said.

I nodded, letting Marceline lead me back into her friend's house. We walked into the dimly lit kitchen and into the dark, empty living room where Guy and Keila were snoring silently on separate couches. I wondered where Marceline would sleep. We\hen got to the front door, Marceline reached up to grab the knob, but then stopped. She turned to face me with a blush on her face. She brushed hair out of my face and planted a short, sweet kiss on my lips. She broke away, sooner than I hoped, leaving me wanting even more.

"I'll call you later, or message you... Or bump into you since we're neighbors," she laughed. "I'd like to go out with you sometime," she said. I felt her palms sweat a little.

"Are you asking me to go on a date with you," I asked her, not taking my eyes off her lips. I wondered if Pepe wouldn't mind waiting a little longer because I was getting a strong urge to kiss her again.

"Yeah, if you want to," Marceline said, her voice a bit shaky.

I blinked away the last of my intoxication.

"I'd like that," I smiled.

I heard a car horn.

"You should probably go," Marceline said.

I stood on my toes and placed my hands on her shoulders, giving her one more quick, but hopefully passionate kiss. I assumed it was well received when I heard a very light moan come from Marceline's throat.

"I'll see you soon," I said, opening the door and unwantingly leaving the tall, gorgeous woman behind. I had to stop myself from going back as I made it to Pepe, who waited in the driver's seat of my car. I wanted to offer her a ride home, she did live only a few feet away from me after all. But I knew it would be hard to hold off certain temptations if I did. I thought maybe doing something like that so soon would be too much too fast. After all, I preferred to take it slow with my relationships. It seemed to make everything feel more special and gave a couple time to bond a little more. When I got into the passenger seat of my car and buckled up, I found Pepe giving me a suspicious look.

"What were you and Marceline doing out there?"

"Kissing," I told him, feeling embarrassed again.

"For two hours," Pepe said, starting my car.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Just kissing," he asked, pushing for details. He drove into the road and began heading towards my apartment.

"I wouldn't do _that_ in someone's back yard, Pepe! Honestly," I huffed, crossing my arms. There was silence until we drove into the parking lot of my apartment building.

"I'm glad you were finally able to confess to her, though, Bonnie," Pepe said, taking the lead as we walked into the building.

"It wasn't on purpose," I said, unlocking my door.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, fell on top of her," I mumbled, realizing how cliche' that sounded.

"Oh my glob," Pepe snickered.

I playfully punched his shoulder, then left to retrieve him a pillow and blanket so that he could sleep on my couch.

"Thanks for making me go to the party," I said, handing him the pillow and blanket.

"It's what I do," Pepe said, sticking his tongue out at me.

I laughed at him, then turned to go into my room. I brushed my hair and changed into my pajamas, then got under my blankets. As I lay there with my eyes closed, I recalled the night. I was suddenly flustered by my actions, I couldn't believe I actually kissed her first. I didn't drink because I knew I couldn't handle my alcohol well and it made me do stupid things. But I didn't regret it, and I hope she didn't either. I looked forward to exploring a relationship with Marceline Abadeer. It excited me to think of the new experience.

I didn't sleep too well that night, being mostly restless for a reason I couldn't figure out. All I could think about was kissing her again. I eventually fell asleep, only to dream about her. I woke up the next morning with a jolt after hearing my phone beep. I looked at my phone, smiling to find it was a message from Marceline.

"I know its Sunday and all, but do you wanna go on that date this evening," the message read.

Smiling sweetly, I replied, "Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Neighbors Chapter 7

I looked over my outfit one more time. I had chosen a top in my favorite color, pink, with heart designs going down either side of my body in a straight line and white, snug fitting capri pants. I wore minimal jewlery, small, silver ear rings, and made sure to paint my finger and toe nails in a lovely shade of, of course, pink. My hair was straightened and worn down and my make up was just enough to highlight my eyes, lips, and cheeks. I grabbed my small purse, which only carried my keys, wallet, and spare make up. I hoped I hadn't dressed too casually for what ever plans Marceline had for the two of us.

My phone beeped, and I retrieved it to read the text.

"Good luck," from Pepe, who was most likely sitting at his own apartment in the next county over by now.

"Thanks," I replied.

I walked into my living room, checking the time again. She said to be ready at six. I sat on my couch, bouncing my foot up and down. It was three minutes until six, and I was beginning to wonder if maybe I should call the date off. I had to wonder, why would a punk rock girl with such beautiful hair, such perfect skin, and a flawless bod, want to date someone as dull, girly, and painfully average as me? We were positively the exact opposite of each other, nothing in common what so ever, and yet she found me interesting? I had made a fool of myself in front of her numerous times. But she let me kiss her, she teased me, and she asked me out to a date. Was this even real?

There was a couple of knocks at the door, making me jump in surprise. My knees were shaking as I stood up, expected my date to be behind the door. When I opened the door, as I expected, I found her there, smirking as she ran her eyes up and down my body, causing me to feel self conscious.

"You wear a lot of pink, princess."

"Is my outfit okay," I asked, trying to keep my throat from becoming dry.

"Its cute, suits you," Marceline replied.

"Cute," I repeated, my face suddenly feeling hot.

I observed Marceline's outfit as well. She had chosen to wear her hair up with her bangs down and combed to the side. She wore a button up, red and black plaid shirt unbuttoned at the chest with a red tank top underneath and the sleeves rolled up. Skinny jeans hugged her long, thin legs and red and white sneakers covered her feet. She also had five piercings in one ear and three in the other, and a nose piercing that I had never seen her wear before. Her make up was also minimal, but drawing the most attention to her eyes with dark makeup.

"You look nice," I mumbled, being awarded with a blush.

"Come on," she said, leading me out of the building.

"When are you gonna tell me what we're doing," I asked as we walked outside.

Marceline bit her lip and placed both hands in her pockets.

"You're new to town, right?"

I nodded, making sure to match my pace with her's.

"Well, I thought we could maybe grab a bite to eat. Then I thought I could show you around and we'll see where it goes from there."

We ended up walking into town, and the first thing we did was buy hot dogs at a vendor. I insisted to pay, but Marceline wouldn't allow it and payed before I could dig my wallet out of my bag. After eating our hot dogs in silence, we threw the wrappers away and began walking leisurely again.

"So where have you been," Marceline asked me.

"Just a few places. I really like the cafe," I said.

"Which one?"

"The really nice looking one near the bakery I work at," I replied.

Marceline chewed on her lip again, keeping her eyes on me.

"You do like music, right?"

"To an extent," I replied.

"Good, because I know of cool place. There's always a band playing on the weekends. Its got a really cool atmosphere and great drinks. Wanna go check it out?"

We walked for about ten minutes through streets until finally stopping at a small, slightly run down building. It had dark, tinted windows and above the door in red lights read, "Blutsauger."

"Blood sucker," I translated.

"Oh yeah, you know German," Marceline remembered, leading me inside.

Inside, I observed walls painted black and multicolored lighting. The floors were hard wood and pictures of various demonic creatures decorated the walls. I felt terribly out of place, seeing how almost no one here was dressed as brightly colored as I was. I even got a few strange looks, and clung to Marceline's arm.

"Marcy, what kind of place is this," I whispered to her.

"Its kind of a club," Marceline said, finding an isolated booth away from the other people and a good distance away from the stage where a band was setting up.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again," I accused, starting to wonder if there was a sly reason for her bringing me here.

"Only if you want," Marceline laughed. "I wanted to check out the new band playing tonight."

I sat back in my chair trying to suppress the butterflies in my stomach. The atmosphere of the place did make me uncomfortable, but if Marceline had interest in the band, then maybe they weren't so bad.

Marceline left to grab us a couple of sodas before the band started. When she came back, she sat close to me, causing me to tense up. When the band started, I admired the vocal range of the female singer and the unique use of violins and a keyboard along with a guitar and drums. They played four songs, and when they were done, left the stage with a bow.

"So what did you think," Marceline asked me.

"They were pretty good, but I think I like the Scream Queens a little more. Their singer has a much better voice," I said.

Marceline blushed again, which I found to be incredibly cute. It was kind of what I was hoping for.

"Do you want to get out of here? I don't think you'll like the metal bands playing for the rest of the night," she asked me, trying to hide her blush

"Alright," I replied, following Marceline as she led me out of the building.

We walked side by side, me holding onto her arm. Part of it was because I was nervous around all of the people dressed in black clothing. The other reason was because I enjoyed it tremendously. As we walked by an alley between two buildings, a strong, raunchy smell caught my nose, causing it to cringe. As we were about to pass it, a man appeared out of nowhere in front of us. I recognized the white mo-hawk.

"Marcy," the man said.

Without saying a word, she grabbed me by the arm tightly and picked up a fast walking pace. I looked up at her scowling face, remembering what she told me about Ash during their last meeting.

"Hey, come on Marcy! I just wanted to say hi," he called, catching up to us.

Marceline spun around, holding me back just behind her. The man smelled of hard alcohol and marijuana. The stench was so strong that I held back a gag and had to cover my nose.

"Who is that pretty little princess behind you," he asked with one eye brow cocked and eyes locked with mine. I copied Marceline's face, giving him a scowl.

"None of your business," Marceline hissed.

He took a step towards us and she took a step back, causing me to stumble.

"I was just wanting to know if you and your cute little friend wanted to hang out, let me show you a good time," Ash said, a confident look on his face, as if he was sure we would agree.

"Not in your wildest dreams," Marceline scowled, practically spitting acid in his face.

Ash lingered his gaze on Marceline, then on me, giving me goose bumps. There was something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was, but it sent chills through out my whole body and butterflies in my stomach. My brain was telling me that I needed to run away from there now, but I was frozen.

"Come on, Bonnie, we're leaving," Marceline said to me, not taking her eyes off Ash.

I held onto her arm, letting her lead me away. After a moment I checked to see if he was still there. He wasn't, but it felt like his eyes were still on me. I walked closer to Marceline, hugging her arm with both of mine. We walked in a fast pace until we got into a park, where Marceline stopped. We sat side by side on a nearby bench. Marceline sat back and sighed loudly.

"I'm really sorry about that," she apologized, not looking at me.

"Its not your fault," I said, giving her a smile.

"He's such a dirt bag," Marceline scoffed, closing her eyes to try and hide the anger in them. She furrowed her eye brows and took a deep breath.

"i'm a little surprised you dated someone like him," I said, thinking of what sort of things he was obviously in to. "Were you like that at some point?"

Marceline sat up and rested her elbows on her knees, still refusing to look at me.

"I did do a few stupid things. But I quit everything illegal and stopped being so irresponsible," she admitted, shame in her tone. "I'm clean now, I promise," she said, risking a quick glance at me.

"Its fine, Marcy. No one is perfect," I said.

She took another long breath, this one to relax herself, and sat up to look at me. She gave me a weak smile and I smiled back. I sensed the need for a change in subject, and took it upon myself to do so.

"So... What is your family like," was the first thing that came to mind.

"My mom died when I was young and I don't get along well with my dad," she said. "What about you," she quickly asked, as if wanting to avoid any more of the topic of her parents. I made note of that.

"Well, my twin brother and I were orphans, but our adoptive parents are nice," I explained.

"Oh," Marceline said, as if she felt that her question was a mistake.

"Its all right," I added. "I never actually knew my real parents. I had a normal, healthy childhood, honestly."

"What about your twin brother?"

"Neddy stays with them. He's also in a program that helps him work easy, part time jobs. He can manage pretty well. He just needs the occasional supervision," I answered.

"I don't have any siblings," Marceline began, finally relaxing, "but I've got a cousin who's kinda like my brother. Marshall Lee. He's... Me," she trailed off.

"What," I laughed. She couldn't mean that literally, could she?

"People actually used to think we were twins, we look so much alike," Marceline said. She smiled, getting lost in a memory, I presumed. "We actually like a lot of the same things, and we have the same fashion sense."

"Does he play bass and sing like you?"

"He does play bass, but he's actually been into rap-rock lately. He can bust out some hella good rhymes," the punk rock girl laughed.

"Oh, so he's in a band, too," I assumed.

"Sort of. He's got a friend, Ronnie, that helps him with making songs. They do a lot of auto tune and digital stuff."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," I said.

"Their recording their first CD, actually. They've gotten signed to a contract. I've gotta catch up."

"You will. You're definitely good enough," I told her, nudging her arm with my elbow.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"So, is there anything else you want to do tonight," I asked as I relaxed, leaning on the bench beside of her.

"I dunno," Marceline sighed. "I'm kinda bummed out, now. Ash sure has been in town a lot more than usual, lately."

"You think he moved to town," I wondered.

"I hope not," Marceline groaned.

I looked over at Marceline, who had another aggravated expression over her face. She squeezed her eyes together, trying to calm herself down. She covered her face with a hand. I began to worry for her. Being angry so much was not good for your health. In an attempt to calm her down, I took that hand and laced my fingers through it. The contact sent tingles through my whole arm, but I ignored them.

"Lets go watch a movie," I suggested, looking her calmly in the eyes with the hopes that it would ease her mind.

"Can we do it at one of our apartments?"

"My place or your's," I asked.

"Yours, I guess, if you don't mind."

I stood, waiting patiently for her facial tension to relax. When she looked up at me, that smirk appeared on her face. I tugged on her arm gently, and she allowed me to pull her up. When she was standing up straight, she surprised me with a kiss.I think I had made one of those silly squeaking noises girls make when such a thing happens, but I was happy to reciprocate the kiss. She pulled away sooner than I would have liked, though.

"Do you have snacks," she asked as we began walking.

"I don't think I do," I replied, still feeling flustered from just a moment ago.

"Is it cool if we stop at the convenience store on the way back, then? I'm craving something sweet," she said. She looked at me again, causing me to blush for the hundredth time this weekend.

"S-sure," I stuttered. I wasn't sure why, but my breath was short all of a sudden.

We stopped at the little convenience store that was only a short walk for the apartment building, stocking up on candy. Marceline had chosen a couple packs of a strawberry flavored gummy candy and a bottle of some peach flavored soda while I picked up a bottle of green tea and a small snack cake.

We continued to my apartment without conflict and stepped inside. I made sure the door was locked before I went to the living room television, setting up my DVD player. As I was bent over, plugging in everything that needed it, I noticed Marceline staring. It made me feel self conscious, but I brushed it off.

"The DVDs are in the stand here, pick one out while I go to the bathroom," I said, standing to leave.

When I came back, Marceline was standing, holding a case.

"Hey, Bonnie," she said, poking me in the side.

I jumped and squealed, then became red faced as Marceline stared at me blankly, no doubt piecing together what just happened. She made a sly grin and poked me again. It had the same result.

"You're goosey," she said, grinning.

"Um, no I'm not," I lied. Who was I kidding? she wouldn't believe me. I wrapped my arms around my sides and quickly made my way for the couch, taking a seat.

"If you say so," Marceline hummed. She put the DVD into the player and started the movie.

She took a seat beside of me, that cheeky grin still on her face. She and I watched the opening scene play. She'd chosen a romantic comedy. I let my guard down when I assumed it was safe. As I began to relax, she poked my side again. Of course, I jumped and made another loud squeal.

"You are ticklish," Marceline laughed.

"I am not," I lied, leaning away from her. I wrapped my arms around my sides again, wondering if she would try anything else.

Marceline smirked at me, raising her fingers into the air. I gasped, fearing what was coming. I even started to get up off the couch and run away. But before I could stand, she pinned me down on the couch. I braced myself for the inevitable.

"Are you sure your not ticklish," she asked me, a daring tone in her voice.

"Of course," I lied again. I laughed nervously.

"Liar," Marceline said. She grabbed both of my sides and began tickling just the right spots, causing me to burst out in a fit of laughter.

As much as I couldn't stand it, I thought I would try to retaliate. But she pinned my arms up above my head and sat on my lap, tickling me with her free fingers. I laughed so much that it was getting hard to breathe. I thought I would laugh myself to tears when the tickling suddenly stopped. I slowly peered open my eyes, wondering what had caused her to halt so suddenly.

Before I could open my eyes fully, Marceline's lips had smashed into mine. I was taken by surprise, again, but I didn't mind this time, either. She loosened her grip on my wrists and used that hand to tangle her fingers into my hair. I pulled her close and kissed her back. When her tongue brushed passed my lips, I allowed it entry. She traced the roof of my mouth, eliciting a soft moan from me. When she switched to sucking on my tongue, I shuddered and dug my nails into her back. I moaned again, and I felt her grind her waist into mine.

That was when I finally realized the position we were in, her sitting in my lap with her feet wrapped around me. I gasped and pulled away. I had that obvious feeling in my lower abdomen again, but things were going too fast, and I wasn't ready.

"Sorry," Marceline mumbled.

I rested my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me again.

"Was that too fast?"

I nodded, mostly because I was so out of breath and couldn't calm the thudding in my chest.

Marceline rose up to sit beside of me. I leaned against her shoulder and allowed her to wrap an arm around me.

"I got carried away too," I mumbled.

"Probably my fault," Marceline said with a nervous laugh.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and we lay there, watching the rest of the movie. When it was off we both got up and stretched our backs.

"I guess I'll go," Marceline said. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I smiled, watching her turn and prepare to leave. But then I remembered her saying that Ash knew where she lived, now. Having experienced first hand how scary and what kind of person he is, I felt worried for Marceline.

"Wait," I exclaimed. "Are you sure that's all right with Ash being around?"

I may have also wanted to have her sleep in bed with me. I quiet enjoyed hugging her in my sleep.

"I guess you've got a point, Bon," she said, scratching her neck. "You sure its okay, though?"

"Of course," I said without hesitation.

"I guess I'll grab some jammies, then. Be right back," she said with a wink.

She walked out of my apartment, leaving the door opened. I walked to the open door way and watched her walk into her apartment, then waited for her to walk out. She walked back out of her apartment and locked the door tight. She came back wearing a loose, black T-shirt and _very_ short shorts. Her hair was also combed down and her make up removed. When she walked back into my door, I noticed she had some kind of stuffed animal hidden behind her back. It was a little thing with a big, round head and tiny ears, an even bigger and rounder body, and long, skinny limbs. It was missing an eye and had bandages wrapped around where its wrists and ankles would have been and the top of its head looked like it had been ripped off and sewn back on with the wrong colored fabric.

"This is Hambo, my best bud," Marceline introduced the rag of a toy. "I know it looks rough, but I've had it ever since I was a toddler. I still sleep with it almost every night."

"Um, well that's okay," I said, wondering if it those were stains or if the thing was actually that dirty. Surely she washed it, right?

I walked into my room to change into yoga pants and a thin, pink tank top and washed my face, then came back into the living room to join Marceline.

"Are you tired or would you rather watch another movie," I asked her.

"I brought a movie from my collection if that's okay with you" she said, holding it up.

On the cover of the case was a man that had knives for fingers and his skin was scarred like he had been severely burned. I hadn't ever watched this movie, but I heard it was scary. Scary movies and I did not get along.

"Have you ever seen this Freddy?"

I shook my head side to side, hoping that wasn't the one she wanted to watch with me.

"You should seriously watch it then, its awesome," Marceline said, putting the disc into my player.

Having no choice, I joined her on the couch. After all, it was a rather old movie. How bad could it be? About half way through the movie, I realized I could not have been more wrong. I was shaking and hiding my face behind Marceline's shoulder. She would laugh and tease me. But that was terrifying! He got into their dreams and killed them so brutally, and then it happened in real life! It was horrible to think about!

I don't know how, but we made it through the whole movie. As it turns out, I didn't watch most of it. As the ending credits came on, Marceline was yawning. I was still a bit shaken up, but I was also fairly tired. Marceline stood to turn off my TV and player, then came back to join me on the couch.

"You're such a chicken," she teased.

"I'm not exactly a fan of scary movies," I yawned.

"Do you have anything to do early tomorrow," Marceline yawned, too.

"I have to clock into work around two," I said.

"I don't clock in until noon."

"You wanna go to sleep, though," I asked her. I looked up at her, but her eyes were already closed. She didn't answer, only nodding very lightly.

I laid my head down on her lap, only intending to rest my eyes for a moment before I coaxed her into the bedroom. But I ended up dozing off, too.


	8. Chapter 8

Neighbors Chapter 8

 **trigger warning for violence and rape**

"Bon," Marceline called, shaking my shoulder.  
I yawned and rose my head up from her lap, rubbing the red spot on my cheek. I lazily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up. Was it morning already?  
"I better go now if I wanna make it to work on time," she said.  
I stretched my arms out and nodded, still very groggy. Sleeping bent over on the couch with my feet on the floor and my head in someone's lap was probably not a good thing to do. I felt like I only got half the sleep I actually did.  
Before Marceline could stand to leave, I grabbed her wrist, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled when she pulled away, and I smiled back.  
"Have a good day," I hummed.  
"You too," she said with blush, then left my apartment.  
After another ten minutes of talking myself out of going back to sleep, I made myself coffee and a light breakfast. After that, I showered, did my make up and hair, dressed in my uniform, and then sat around until it was time to leave.  
When it was time, I grabbed my keys, locked up, and walked down to my car. I hopped inside, put the keys in, then turned them. The engine complained, then there was no sound. I turned the keys again. Nothing this time.  
I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my car. I knew enough about them to handle most things, to many people's surprise. I opened the hood and looked around. I found it was just as I feared, spark plugs. I had overlooked the warning signs or forgotten about them, I wasn't sure which. It was unlike me. But I suppose I have been distracted for a while, by a certain gorgeous woman. A woman with long, legs and skin like hazel. A woman who had an intimidating exterior but and interior sweeter than honey.  
"Focus," I told myself. I snatched my phone out of my car and called the bakery, informing them I would be late due to car trouble. It wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, being only a twenty minute walk. Once the proper people were informed, I started my walk.  
It was busy for a Monday. We made at least three birthday cakes and there wasn't a moment where someone wasn't at the register buying something for most of the day. When people stopped coming in by the dozens, cleaning had to be done. That took much longer than usual, and I even pitched in so that we could leave by at least eleven o'clock.  
When the employees and I all clocked out, we were all exhausted. My feet were throbbing and my muscles ached. I just wanted to go home and sleep for twelve hours. But as usual, I had to make sure I was the last one out before locking up. It wasn't until after I waved the last car away that I remembered my car was out of commission and I had forgotten to ask for a ride from anyone. I picked my phone up, wondering if Marceline would give me a ride. But I suppose I had forgotten to charge it last night as I glared at the black screen.  
I huffed and stomped out of the bakery, locking the front doors. I was exhausted and had to walk for twenty minutes straight before I could get home and relax. What a flippin' bummer.  
It was a week day, so with people having sleep to worry about in order to function properly for their jobs, the street was fairly empty. I walked in silence as my legs and back complained.  
"Bonnie, isn't it," I heard an unfamiliar voice call.  
I turned to meet the source of the voice. When my eyes found him, I froze when my eyes saw something metal reflecting the glow of the street lights in his hand. I took a step back, and he took two steps forward. Sweat beaded on my forehead and neck and my heart fluttered, causing my breathing to quicken.  
"Where's Marcy?"  
I turned, ready to run, but he caught me by the wrist before I could move my legs fast enough.  
"It was just a question, princess, don't freak out on me, okay?"  
The knife slid up my arm. I flinched tried to scream. All that I could choke out was a silent yelp. He pinned my arm behind my back and held the knife to my throat. My heart was a jackhammer in my chest and it suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.  
"Its really not safe for anyone to be walking the streets alone at night without some kind of protection," he whispered into my ear. He slid the tip of the knife against the skin on my neck.  
"Ash, please," I begged in between panicked gasps. "You can have my wallet or what ever. Just, please."  
"I'll be taking something else," he said, his lips touching my ear.  
An alarm went off in my head and I realized what he was implying. I took a deep breath, knowing this was going to hurt later, and bent over, flipping him off me. I kicked the knife out of his hand and watched it slide onto the concrete and out of sight. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, so I took a few more deep breaths, getting ready to sprint away. But when I turned around, he grabbed the hem of my pant leg. I fell on the ground hard, hitting my head. My ears rang and my vision blurred. I knew it wouldn't be a concussion, but it would leave a bruise.  
I turned onto my back, only to discover that he still had a hold of my pant leg. He made sure I didn't get up before he did. When he stood, I panicked. I couldn't think clearly. I should have jumped up. But he towered over me and slammed his foot down into my stomach. I coughed and gasped, huddled into the fetal position. He forced me into a sitting position and pulled an old, sweaty bandanna out of his pocket. He tied it into a gag over my mouth, then forced me to stand. My legs couldn't function properly, as I was trying not to focus on the aching in my torso.  
I tried to pull away, but I was weak. He rammed the side of my head into a utility pole and my vision darkened for a while. When I came to, the first thing I heard was a plastic wrapper. There was pressure on my lower body. I flung my eyes open. I couldn't see. There was something covering my eyes. I took a deep breath, ready to cry out for help. Surely someone would hear. But before I could, something leathery and warm cupped over my mouth, muting me. I squirmed, my bare bottom skidding across the pavement. But it was useless. My mind went blank, my body went numb, and my heart pounded in my ears. I screamed and screamed, but it would go unheard into the night. It hurt and I fought back the urge to puke with each movement. Tears ran down my face. I was so powerless.  
"Thanks, princess," he said as i heard him pull his zipper up. "i'd love to stay, but I'm a busy man."  
His foot steps quickly faded away and I sat up, expelling all of the contents of my stomach into the pavement. I pulled off the bandanna over my eyes and looked around. It was silent, save for the crickets chirping. Blinking through blurry eyes, I pulled up my pants and stood. My legs shook and I leaned against the dumpster, vomiting a second time. After I was done, I coughed and dry heaved, chocking on my saliva and sniffling. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying not to think.  
Don't think. Shower. Sleep. Don't think.  
I made my way to my apartment building and into apartment 204. I made my way through my apartment and into the bathroom. I turned the light on and started the shower. It was steaming hot, but I didn't care. I let my clothes fall off and stood there, letting the water hit my body. But I couldn't feel it, I was still numb. I washed myself three times, then decided on a fourth. I still didn't feel clean. But I got out anyways, noticing my skin was turning red.  
Don't think. Sleep. Don't think.  
I walked naked into my bedroom and dressed myself in what ever pajamas were laying around. I turned off the lights and burrowed under my blanket, hugging my knees to my chest. But the deafening silence of the night was not pleasant. Over and over again everything I felt, everything I heard, it kept replaying in my ears like a broken record.  
It was too loud, but my vocal cords wouldn't work. Tears fell, but I was silent. I didn't sleep. By the time the sun peaked into my window I had cried so much that the tears refused to fall, anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Neighbors Chapter 9

I didn't get out of bed when daylight came. I hadn't moved all night, truthfully. I lay there in the same fetal position that I had all night. My mind refused to silence itself. I felt like I was stuck in some black hole of pain, depression, and a large mixture of other emotions and no one knew where I was or how to get me out.

 _How did that happen?_

 _Why couldn't I stop it?_

 _Why me?_

 _Did I do something to deserve it?_

 _Did I deserve it?_

There was a knock at the door. I gasped, having been surprised. Another knock, and I slowly rose up. It was three in the afternoon, now. I was supposed to go to work, today. How did I not notice the time passing by like that?

I went to the front door after hearing a third set of knocks. Maybe it was one of my co workers wondering where I was? I could feign illness. Should I talk about it? No, I can't. I already messed up by destroying the evidence. What would be the point? They would only feel sorry for me, they'd just worry, giving me sympathy. I didn't want or need that. What could I even do? I could go to the police, but with no proof, what could be done? Not a damn thing. I already lost my chance to get back at him. But it'll be fine. I can't handle this on my own.

 _No I can't._

I answered the door. Two guys, one with light blond hair and one with dark brown hair were behind it, uneasy expressions on their faces.

"Bonnie, jeez, you look awful," Finn said.

"You sick or something," Jake added.

"Yeah," I mumbled. My voice was weak. But I was sure they'd just blame that on what ever illness they would assume I had.

Jake took a seat on my couch, but Finn wouldn't look away from me as they walked in.

"Have you been in bed all day," Finn asked me.

I nodded.

"Good thing we came to see you, then. Do you need to go to a doctor or something," Jake asked.

"I'm sure its just a common cold. I just need rest," I lied. Why was I lying like this? They were my best and closet friends. Why couldn't I just tell them. No, I shouldn't. They'd only worry. They'd probably try to find him, too. If they did, they would try to fight him, and might even get hurt, themselves. No. I won't tell them. They don't need to know about this. Its fine.

 _No it isn't._

"Here, you should eat," Finn suggested, holding out the pizza box he had brought in with him.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. You guys eat it," I said. "Kitchen is that way."

Finn and Jake shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I followed as Finn sat the box on the counter. The two didn't use plates. They stood by the counter, each devouring their own slice.

"Pepe told us about a special someone in your life," Jake mentioned, his mouth still full of partially chewed pizza.

"Her name is Marceline. She's cool, you guys should meet her some time," I mumbled. Trying to will myself into a better mood. It wasn't working.

"You could have told your best buds you liked girls, PB. We wouldn't have judged," Jake mockingly scolded.

I gave him a fake smile.

"I didn't know until recently," I said. "Wait, PB? What's that mean?"

"Oh, sorry. We've been doing nick names with everyone lately for fun. I thought Princess Bubblegum suited you because you're always so proper and girly and pink, like bubblegum," Jake explained. He ribbed Finn in the side as they chuckled.

 _Princess... Princess... He called me Princess, just like..._

My mind played over the experience again in a flash. I remembered how everything felt. I remembered the smells, the sounds of his breaths and grunts as he...

My stomach flip flopped and burned. I ran to the garbage can, just barely making it in time. There wasn't anything to come up, though. I kept dry heaving and coughing. Stomach acid bubbled in my throat and burned as I tried to calm myself. Don't cry. Don't cry. Stop thinking.

"Holy smokes, Bonnie! Are you okay," some one said. I couldn't make out who.

I shot up right, being snapped out of my thoughts.

"I must be sicker than I thought," I droned. I have to keep it together. I can.

 _Stop lying to yourself._

"Come on," Finn demanded. He grabbed my arm. "You're gonna lay down and get your rest so you can get better." He led me into my room and coaxed me to sit on my bed.

He left, then came back with a bottle of water and some medicine he found in my bathroom. He sat them down at the table beside my bed.

"Lay down so you can rest,' he instructed, so I did. He pulled the blanket over to cover my body. "Need anything else?"

"No, but thanks," I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye, now. I couldn't.

"I guess we'll uh, stick around, if that's okay? You shouldn't be alone when you're sick," Finn said.

I faked another smile as he left the room, leaving my door open.

"I don't think she's sick," I heard Jake whisper. He must have assumed I was out of ear shot.

He was right, though. I was an idiot for thinking I could lie to my friends.

"She's got a look on her face that's like, she feels bad, but not sick bad. More like depressed, bad, dude."

"Dude, this is Bonnie we're talking about. She wouldn't keep something from us," Finn whispered back.

"I guess so," Jake mumbled.

I turned over in my bed, facing away from the door. But I didn't close my eyes. I couldn't will myself to sleep. I was still so numb.

Finn and Jake had decided they would do me a favor and clean my apartment. But there wouldn't be much to clean. I was a firm believer of keeping my living space tidy. They said they could wipe surfaces and sweep floors. I heard shuffling as they did.

"Oh, I bet she has laundry," Jake said.

Finn checked in my room and I heard Jake in the bathroom. I pretended to be asleep as they gathered the dirty clothes.

"Bro, her uniform smells funny," Jake said. "She does work in a bakery, right?"

"Ugh," Finn gasped. "Is that, like, whisky?"

I heard Jake make an annoyed humming sound.

"Maybe someone bumped into her and spilled it on her," Finn guessed.

After a few more minutes I heard them walking through my apartment. I heard my front door open, then another voice.

"We're Bonnie's friends, Finn and Jake," one of the brothers said.

"Oh, I'm Marceline. Is Bonnie okay?"

"She's sick, so we're helping her out a little," Jake said.

"You're her girlfriend, right," Finn guessed.

"Yeah. I was going to say hi, but if she's sick I'll let her rest. Must be why her phone's turned off," I heard Marceline say.

I had forgotten to charge my phone. How irresponsible of me.

My door closed and then there was silence, again.

I eventually dozed off. My dreams, they weren't pleasant. Of course, I relived the experience and jolted myself awake only after it played all the way through. I sat up, gasping for air and sweating, but it wasn't hot. In fact, my air conditioning was fine. My heart banged in my chest and my eyes threatened to water up. I tried to stop it, but the tears fell, anyway. I covered my ears and rocked myself back and forth, telling myself I was safe. But I didn't feel safe or anything close to okay.

I eventually calmed myself down. When I did, I found a bottle of water, a sports drink, medicine for an upset stomach, and a sliced apple sitting by my bed. I drank the entire water bottle in seconds. I thought about eating the apple, but my stomach felt like it had a rock in it, so I decided not to.

I felt numb and weak again. My body was heavy and my thoughts were not pleasant. But I still got up to charge my phone. I knew it would worry people if I wasn't in contact. I glanced at the clock. Only a little passed seven in the evening. I didn't want to sleep, anymore, though. Not after that experience. I sat back down on my bed, trying not to think.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about it? Surely people have had much less pleasant experiences. Surely it could have been worse? Was I being stupid? Was I making this out to be a bigger deal than it needed to be?

I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed a second time. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but lay there. My thoughts were too overwhelming and I would cry again that night. I knew I couldn't keep this up. I was an adult with a job, friends, and a relationship to think about. I would have to force myself to function normally again, and I would. How hard could it be to pretend nothing had happened to me? I could do this.

 _No you can't._

 _I can't._

 _I have to._


	10. Chapter 10

Neighbors Chapter 10

Finn and Jake had left that night after I convinced them I would be fine and keep my charged phone nearby. I didn't have the energy, but I forced myself to work through the rest of the week. My manager let my absence slip, buying my claim of having a twenty four hour stomach virus. I heard co workers whisper about how they would notice changes in my behavior. They said I was different, less talkative, and less cheerful. I pretended to never hear any of them, but I knew they were right. I tried, I really did, but I just couldn't put on a proper mask to hide anything.

I was relieved, though, when Friday came. I was off on weekends. Thankfully I had already fixed my car, so driving home was a thing again. I felt much safer driving, rather than walking.

When I got to the apartment building, I held my new capsule of pepper spray in my pocket until I made it safely near my apartment, where I could relax. I took a few deep breaths, knowing I was safe, now, and prepared to unlock my door. As I turned the knob and pushed the door open, a hand rested itself on my shoulder and I instantly froze up. I could feel all the color drain from my face. I had that same feeling again, like I needed to run, but my body wouldn't react.

"Whoa, Bonnie, are you okay," Marceline asked. It was obvious that she was concerned. I was an open book, of course. "You're not watching scary movies with someone else, are you," she joked.

I turned to face her, finding the smirk that I found comfort in. My body instantly relaxed.

"Of course not," I said, sticking out my tongue. I tried to smile, too, but it wasn't genuine.

"Are you still sick? You don't look so good," My girlfriend asked.

"Just tired," I lied. I yawned to try and make it more convincing.

"You're not too tired for a movie marathon, are you? I just got the entire Harry Potter set today and some pizza waiting at my place."

Her eye brows furrowed, as if I would decline the offer. I was happy to accept. It would be much better than staying alone in my room, burdened by my own thoughts. A distraction in the form of my kind, loving, and amazing girl friend was much needed and much appreciated. I didn't mind the choice of movies, either. I had stuck to the books mostly. The movies didn't do them all the justice they should have. They weren't bad, though, and I hadn't watched all of them.

I followed Marceline into her apartment and sat on her couch as she sat up her DVD player and popped in a disc. She left to retrieve paper plates with two slices each on them. Resting an arm behind me on the back of the couch, she pressed a few buttons on the remote, starting the Sorcerer's Stone.

After Marceline finished her slices she eyed mine, which I had only nibbled at.

"Not hungry, huh?"

I shook my head. I hadn't been able to eat much of anything lately. I hoped she wouldn't notice. Its not like I had an eating disorder, though. I just couldn't stomach much.

Marceline shrugged and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. My body tensed at the contact. I tried to relax, but I couldn't before she noticed.

"You okay," she said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, of course," I said, forcing myself to finally relax. I closed my eyes and tried to swallow, but now my throat was dry and it stung a little. I sat in her arms, reminding myself that the touch was kind, not forceful. Its fine. Its different, not like back then. This is okay.

We watched the entire first movie. By the time the credits rolled around I was already yawning and struggling to keep my eyes opened. I really hadn't slept much, lately. I was relaxed, now, and felt oddly safer. I missed the warmth when Marceline got up to put in the second movie, and was happy to shrug into her arms when she returned.

At some point during the movie, Marceline's phone beeped. When she looked at it, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He could have let me know sooner instead of telling me when he's already almost here."

"Who," I asked.

"Marshall," she breathed with a heavy sigh. "He'll be here tomorrow morning. He's staying in a motel tonight."

"You're cousin?"

"Yep."

We continued to watch the movie. I wasn't sure when, but I fell asleep as the movie played. When I woke up the room was dim and birds were chirping outside. There were arms around me and I was in a bed, but I don't remember waking up. Had she carried me to bed? Even more surprisingly, had I slept through the whole night without waking up from any nightmares? It seemed so. I yawned and smiled, snuggling closer to Marceline. I wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep, but I was so warm and cozy that I didn't want to ever get up. But then there was a knock at the door.

"Marcy," I whispered.

"No," she whined. "Put it back in the bucket."

I chuckled quietly. I didn't know she talked in her sleep. I rose up on my elbow and tapped her shoulder.

"Marcy, someone is at your door," I said.

She groaned, burying her face into my side. I felt her stretch her legs, then she rose up.

"What," she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Her hair was a mess and a thin line of drool was at the corner of her mouth. I tried not to smile, but it was adorable.

"Someone's knocking," I said again.

Marceline got out of bed, grumbling as she walked to her door. I decided to stay in bed and listened as the door opened.

"You look like shit," a male voice said.

"Shut up, Marshall, I just woke up," Marceline mumbled grouchily. "Hi, Ronnie," she said as three sets of feet walked into the apartment.

I went to the bathroom and made sure I was presentable enough before I came to meet them. When I entered the kitchen to join them, coffee was brewing as Marshall was throwing playful insults at his cousin as another guy was sitting at her small table looking off into the distance with little interest.

Marshall did look a lot like Marceline, I noticed. His skin and hair were the same shade, all though he kept his short and one side of his bangs long enough to cover half of his face, but he kept it to the side. He wore a black and red plaid shirt, ripped jeans, and sun glasses, even though we were inside.

I joined the other guy at the table, and noticed his hair, which was dyed a lot like mine, but cut in a more masculine style. Both of his ears were pierced, like mine, and it seemed like pink was his favorite color, too, considering his bracelets and his pink and white T shirt. I guessed this was Ronnie.

"Wait, when did she sneak in here," Marshall asked, and I jumped.

"That's Bonnie," Marceline said, walking over to me. "Bonnie, this is Marshall," she sneered in his direction, "and Ronnie."

Marshall removed his sun glasses and looked me in the eye, making me feel self conscious and uncomfortable. But his eyes were just like Marceline's, so I wasn't too intimidated.

"She your girlfriend," Marshall asked.

"Yeah," Marceline replied defensively.

Marshall pushed out his lips and eyed me up and down. His lingering eyes made me a little angry, but mostly uneasy. I glanced over at Marceline, who was gritting her teeth.

"Dude, stop creeping out my girl friend," she said with a whack to the back of his head.

He flinched from the pain with his hand on the lump and hissed through his teeth.

"Dammit, I was just observing her face! You can tell a lot about people by the way they hold themselves, Marcie. You didn't have to hit me!"

"You were giving her the creeps," Marceline spat at him.

"He's not a weirdo, I promise," Ronnie whispered to me as the cousins continued their bickering. "Well, he's weird, but not in a bad way." He grinned as he snickered, and I nervously smiled back.

"Did you come here just to scare off my girl friend, you, you stupid ass hat," Marceline yelled, clearly running out of good insults.

"Can't a cousin just hang out with his cousin," Marshall huffed.

"Yeah, whatever, I guess," Marceline said, crossing her arms, tired of arguing so early in the morning. She leaned against the table just beside me. "Butt hole," she said under her breath.

"Anyways I was gonna be nice and buy you food and junk," Marshall said.

"Yeah, okay, sorry I hit you," Marceline said, still slightly annoyed. She crossed her arms and gave me an apologetic look. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Neighbors Chapter 11

 **(Warning: Lewd stuff and trigger warning for flashbacks of what happened in a previous chapter. Its at the end, though. Thank you all for the nice comments! They make me really happy and encourage me to keep writing. If you'd like to talk to me about anything I write or just talk to me about whatever, my tumblr is Lillix-92. Thank you for reading!)**

After a little more friendly bickering, Marceline and I decided we would acompany her cousin and his friend after we took showers and got ready for the day. I left for my apartment and after I did all the necessities, I dressed casually. I chose a pink and white striped quater sleeve shirt, short jean shorts, knee high pink and white stiped socks, and white tennis shoes. I felt like I should feel comfortable because I had no idea where we would be going, but I guessed it was nowhere fancy. When I was done, I decided to pick up my white framed sun glasses, a pink wrist-let carrying only what was important, and returned to Marceline's apartment.

Maybe a day out with actual people would be good for my mental health, I thought. I had only conversed with my girlfriend through texts, being too tired to actually have any real conversations and physical contact with her all week up until yesterday. I couldn't ignore the fact that after spending time with her, I was already feeling a little better. It was nice to take my mind off... That... Thing that was causing me so much... That thing that I will refuse to think about today because I know I need to cheer up and I don't want anyone feeling concerned for my well being. I'll be fine... Eventually.

I knocked on Marceline's door twice before entering out of habit. The conversation between the two family members had changed into a nicer tone, now. I sighed and joined Ronnie on the couch.

"Cute outfit," he said, then turned his attention back to the cousins who were reminiscing about their childhood shenanigans.

"Or that time Simon talked us into putting a bag of flaming dog poop at Earl Lemon's front porch," Marceline cackled.

"Oh glob," Marshall chuckled, holding his stomach, "That old man was so mad, he chased us down the street yelling for like, ten minutes before he finally gave up! We were grounded for weeks!"

The two bellowed in laughter, crouching over, holding their sides for a full minute before they finally straightened up. They caught their breaths and wiped tears from their eyes before finally noticing me. Those two had a lot of the same mannerisms. There was no hiding they were related.

"Oh hey, Bon, you ready," Marceline asked as she walked over, kneeling over to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

I blushed at the contact, then shrugged my shoulders, trying to hide it from the guys in the room. It was too late, though, so I nodded quickly. Marshall gave me a mocking smirk. It made me even more embarrassed, and he snickered.

We left Marceline's apartment and exited the building. Where ever we were going, it was by foot. I put an arms around one of Marceline's and held onto her bicep with my other hand as we walked. This was normal for she and I, but now I did it because it gave me a little security, as well. Our first stop was the cafe I liked for coffee and breakfast. I decided to try and eat something, so I ordered a bagel while Marceline and Marshall both ordered pancakes with chocolate, straw berries, and whip cream. Ronnie ordered a slice of pie.

I finished my bagel, a personal accomplishment, honestly. I had to force myself to, but I did. When everyone else had finished their's, everyone but me was chatting small talk. I heard the name Simon get mentioned a couple more times, but I wondered if I should ask about him. I almost felt like I was intruding in a group of close knit family members. Ronnie was quiet, too, but he talked like he had known the family his entire life. But the way they talked about this Simon guy made me curious. He seemed really important to them. Was he a friend, a family member, or a teacher? So I gave in and asked.

"Um,"I began shyly, "who is this Simon guy you all keep mentioning?"

"Our babysitter and a close family friend," Marceline answered.

"I can't believe you never told her about him," Marshall added.

"It never came up I guess," Marceline admitted, scratching the back of her head and slumping her shoulders.

"He was always around, playing games with us or talking us into pranking someone," Ronnie said with a smile.

"He sounds interesting," I said. A bad influence, too.

"He was," Marceline mumbled, looking down into her lap, now with a frown.

"Was," I wondered out loud.

Now the three were all sharing the same sad expression, leaving me clueless.

"What happened," I said with a concerned tone.

No one answered for a moment, so I decided not to press the question further, but then Marshall spoke up.

"He liked to play with kids. He was a good person, though. When a little girl went missing and was found dead later, the cops arrested him."

I frowned, noticing the somber aura surrounding our table.

"It couldn't have been him, though. He was just a funny guy. That didn't make him some kind of pervert or murderer," Marceline added.

I pat Marceline's shoulder, not sure what to say. What could I say? Their friend was wrongfully imprisoned and they missed him. But there was nothing they could do.

I frowned and didn't speak until Marshall shot up from his seat. The rest of us jumped when he did. He sighed loudly before speaking.

"Come on, lets go somewhere else," he said. We all stood as he left to pay for our meals. When he returned we walked out.

I attached myself to my tall girlfriend as we walked. We found ourselves at the city park eventually, where we sat under a shelter, watching people walk by.

"Your town stinks, Marcy," Marshall said, then chuckled lightly. "Isn't there anything to do around here?"

"Not really," Marceline said, then playfully shoved her cousin.

"How's your dad," Marshall asked.

"I dunno," Marceline shrugged. "How's your mom?"

"I dunno," Mashall shrugged, too.

"Neither of you have tried to make up with your parents," Ronnie said. He shook his head. "You two are as bull headed as ever."

"She kicked me out because..." Marshall decided not to say anymore on the subject. He just scowled, avoiding Ronnie's annoyed expression.

"What about you Marcy," Ronnie asked.

"He said some pretty mean things when I came out. I'm not talking to him until he at least tries to apologize." Marceline rolled her eyes, then crossed her arms and huffed angrily.

"Why did," I began, looking at Marshall.

"We were a couple once," Ronnie interrupted.

"Dude," Marshall yelled, his face red with both anger and embarrassment.

"What, its not like she's gonna think any differently of us. She's dating your cousin," Ronnie said, facing away with his arms crossed. He pretended not to hear the curse words Marshall said under his breath.

"I asked you not to bring that up," Marshall mumbled, turning away from everyone.

"What was it like when you came out, Bonnie," Ronnie asked me after giving up on his friend.

"I haven't, yet, actually," I said. "But I don't think my adoptive parents would care, and I don't think my brother would either."

"My family already knew when I did," Ronnie laughed. "Well, actually, they thought I was gay, not pansexual. But whatever," he shrugged.

"What," I asked. I had never heard that word before.

"Not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity," Ronnie said, as if quoting from a dictionary. "I just fall in love with people for who they are. I don't worry about anything else," he added.

"Oh," I nodded.

We spent a couple of hours at the park enjoying each other's company again once the mood had lifted. The three talked a little more about their past. I tried to add a few stories of my own, but I didn't think they were as funny as their's, so I kept quiet mostly. When evening came we decided to pick up take out food on our way back to Marceline's apartment.

Somewhere along the way, Marceline and Marshall had gotten into an argument over who was the best at Mario. When we were inside, Marceline dug out an old Super Nintendo and a few cartridges that all had Mario on them. We spent quiet a bit of time playing Super Mario World in two player mode while Marceline and I shared one controller and Marshall and Ronnie shared the other. Ronnie and I weren't very good at the game, although Ronnie did seem to have a little more experience than me.

By night fall we were all laughing as Marshall kept dying at a level in the forest map until he eventually gave up out of frustration, claiming it was the game's fault, and not his.

"This isn't over," Marshall said, pointing angrily at his cousin. "Next time we'll play Smash Brothers. Then we'll see who'll be crowned the best!"

"I'll still kick your butt," Marceline mocked.

"You wish," Marshall growled.

"Whatever," Marceline scoffed. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"My thumbs are sore," Ronnie laughed.

"I have movies," Marceline suggested. "Or we could find something on Netflix."

Marshall walked over to Marceline's DVD shelf, examining its contents. He pulled out a case.

"Saw," he said with a grin.

I wanted to shake my head. I was not up for another scary movie.

"Um," Ronnie began.

"Saw it is," Marshall said, shooting Ronnie a cocky smirk. "Oh, got any beer, Marcy?"

She shook her head.

"I can go get some," Ronnie suggested as Marshall hooked up the DVD player.

"Do you know where to go," Marceline asked him.

The title screen of the movie came on the TV, and it was a little too gruesome for myy tastes.

"I'll go with him," I decided. I held back a gag.

"Hurry back and be careful," Marceline called as the two of us left.

I told him we would drive my car so it wouldn't take too long. But the truth was that I was never walking in this town in the dark again. I trusted Ronnie, but I was afraid of anyone else that might be on these streets. I had to remind myself not to think about anything else on that subject.

"I hate scary movies," Ronnie said as we drove into town. "Especially the ones with blood and gore!"

"Me too," I said, shuddering.

"He picks those movies only because he knows that," Ronnie laughed.

In my peripheral vision I saw him leaning his head on a hand and looking up into the night sky.

''Why aren't you two together anymore," I asked him.

Ronnie let out a long sigh. "We've known each other since we were kids. When we dated it felt awkward and different. We were afraid something would happen and we wouldn't be able to be friends if we broke up. So we decided to just stay friends."

"So it was a mutual agreement?"

"He thinks so," Ronnie mumbled.

I decided to drop the topic when Ronnie sighed loudly again and looked back up at the sky. It seemed some feelings were still there, but I figured it wasn't my place to be so nosy about it. If it was meant to be, they could work it out, eventually.

When we got to the liqueur store Ronnie and I split the bill for a large case of light beer and drove back to the apartment. When we got inside we sat around the TV as we drank. The movie was just as Ronnie said, gruesome and gory. I held onto Marceline for most of it and hid my face in her shoulder. But when the movie wasn't so disgusting, I would drink and watch as Ronnie cowered just as much as me. Marshall teased him and Ronnie would insult him playfully.

When the movie was over, I stood and wobbled over to the bathroom. My tolerance to alcohol was still pretty low. When I returned Marceline was handing spare blankets and pillows to her guests as the two claimed separate couches.

I yawned and leaned back, which almost caused me to loose balance. Marceline caught me with a laugh and told me to just stay with her tonight. I wrapped two arms around her waste and smiled, letting her lead me into her bedroom. When we were in her room, she walked me to her bed.

"Lay down Bon," she laughed.

"Okay," I hummed, falling back and pulling her with me.

Marceline gasped, catching herself with her hands before her fore head collided with mine. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You're such a light weight," she chuckled.

"Mhm," I moaned, hugging her close. I buried my face into her neck, enjoying the smell of her perfume. I loved how soft her skin felt close to mine and I kissed her neck. I heard her let out a long breath and saw her hand grab and squeeze the blanket out of the corner of my eyes.

"Hold on," she said, and nodded to the pillows.

I nodded as she got rose up and let me scoot up and lay my head on a pillow. When I was comfortable she came and hovered back on top of me. She bit her lip before kissing me eagerly. Suddenly my heart was drumming in my chest and I tangled my fingers in her hair. Our tongues met and a moan escaped my throat.

When our lips parted I moved back to her neck, taking in the scent of her perfume again. I kissed her neck once more and she squeezed my shoulder. I smiled and playfully bit at the skin, curious what her reaction would be.

"Fuck," she gasped. "Be careful, Bonnie. You're treading into dangerous waters, there."

"Am I," I breathed onto her skin.

Her body tensed up and I smiled again. She crushed her lips back onto mine and rose up slightly, placing a hand on my breast. It startled me at first, but I didn't mind. She massaged it and used her free hand to tilt grab my hair. She rose up and pulled until my head tilted back. She then kissed my now exposed neck, sending chills down my spine. I gasped and held onto her waist tighter. She kissed up my jaw line and nibbled on my ear lobe.

"Raise up," she whispered into my ear.

I nodded and rose up, letting her remove my shirt. I was a little put off at first and began to get self conscious. She removed her top, too. Before I could think anything else about the embarrassment of my bare torso, she was kissing my lips again to keep me distracted. It felt like little jolts of electricity when she touched my bare skin and I quiet enjoyed the softness and warmth of her's under my fingertips.

When she slid a hand under my bra I gasped.

"Is this okay," she whispered before continuing.

I nodded, feeling ashamed of being so jumpy.

She cupped my breast and my lower torso felt hot and something pulsated. I moaned into Marceline's mouth as her thigh slipped between my legs and began rubbing. After a moment the hand left my breast and slowly trailed down my stomach. She kissed me deeper and flicked up at the waist band of my shorts, which caused me to feel a little nervous and a little more light headed.

I moaned into her mouth again as she ran her fingernails down the skin on my back and felt her other hand slowly inch down passed the waist band of my shorts. She snapped the button apart and jerked the zipper down, the rubbed my center on the outside of my panties. I moaned again and dug my nails into her skin.

Marceline moved her hand back up and slid them under my panties. She slid a finger up and down my clitoris first, causing my leg muscles to tighten an my breath to quicken. I squeezed my eyes shut tight as she moved lower down, slowly sliding her finger into my entrance.

Then my heart felt like it had stopped beating and I was instantly sober. I was back in that alley blindfolded and his hand was covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream for help. I felt him penetrate me again and it hurt and made me want to cry. My stomach was suddenly doing flips and I wanted to puke.

I opened my eyes and gasped. No, I wasn't back in that alley. This was Marceline's room. Marceline was the one on top of me and her fingers were inside me, not something else. But I still felt sick and I was scared. I almost cried but I held it back.

"Marcy, wait," I said.

"She looked up at me, confused, and removed her hand. I sat up and buttoned my pants and pulled up the zipper. Then I frowned and looked away from her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I think I should be the one to say that, actually," she said.

I rose up and looked her in the eye. She wouldn't look at me, though, and her eye brows furrowed.

"No," I began.

"You're drunk. I should have asked first. That was kinda wrong of me," she said.

I put my shirt back on.

"No, I thought I wanted to, but I chickened out," I explained. I wrapped my arms around her and hid my face in her hair. "Don't be so upset," I begged. I was telling the truth, mostly. I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "I'm sorry, Marcy. I'm just not ready, yet."

"Are you a virgin," she asked me.

"No," I mumbled. "But I'm not exactly experienced, either," I added. "I'm not the type to be comfortable with this sort of thing."

"It's all right," Marceline said, turning to kiss my cheek. She broke away from me and put her shirt back on. "Lets get some sleep."

She turned off her light and rejoined me in the bed. I turned towards her and buried my face into her chest and hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around me.

I felt ashamed. I wanted that, I really did. It wasn't just the alcohol talking, either. But I chickened out because of that... Awful person. I was fine until she penetrated me, then it all went down hill. She must have thought badly of me for a second. Why couldn't I let her do it, though? I had such a good day and I was distracted and in the best mood I had been in since it happened. I was ready and I craved it so badly. But the moment it started I had that same feeling as before. What could be wrong with me?

I would have to be more careful, I supposed. Take things more slowly. Maybe I should wait a little longer. I wouldn't be this way forever, would I? Things would surely go back to normal, wouldn't they? They would have to! I want them to and I want to be able to do this with Marceline. I just hoped she would have patience with me.

I almost didn't want to go to sleep that night. I almost forced myself to stay awake because I was afraid I would have nightmares. I was afraid I would wake Marceline up and she would worry. I was afraid she would know something was wrong. But I did end up falling asleep and luckily, there were no bad dreams. After all, I was safe and happy in Marceline's arms. I knew no harm would come to me as long as I was with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Neighbors Chapter 12

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys don't hate me. Its just hard to focus when insomnia gets you. I think I'm over it now, though. This chapter is a little depressing, so it probably doesn't make up for it. But thank you for reading! Thank you for the lovely comments, keep them coming! I love reading what you think about my story! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Marceline and I had overslept that morning. We were stirred from sleep only by my cell phone ringing. Someone had called in sick to work at the bakery and to my misfortune I was the only one that they could get in contact with. I wanted to decline. I was quiet contempt with the idea of laying in bed all day with my lovely girlfriend. But I also knew that if I was ever going to get anywhere and get promoted to head manager that I would need to be a good employee and show a lot of initiative.

Grumbling my complaints, I forced myself awake and left after a good few minutes of snuggles and kisses. I left Marceline's room, finding Ronnie and Marshall had already left. I left for my apartment and got ready for the day, then drove my car to work.

It was rather slow, being a Sunday. The day dragged by and when it was over I was more than relieved. I clocked out at the proper time and got into my car to drive back to my apartment. When I was in the parking lot I turned my car off, took my keys, and began walking towards my apartment, ready to relax for the rest of the day and maybe spend some of the night with Marceline if she wasn't busy.

I walked towards the apartment building with a fast pace, but stopped dead in my tracks when a certain someone stepped in front of the door to the entrance. His arms were crossed and his stance wide. My heart was a jack hammer in my chest again. My mind went blank and I froze, despite the voice in my head screaming to me that I should turn around and run back to my car.

"What are you doing here, princess?"

There was a lump in my throat and I couldn't utter a sound. I wanted to scream.

"You're smokin' hot, as always," he said, his eyes looking me up and down.

I tasted bile in the back of my throat, knowing what he was thinking.

"I was gonna talk to Marceline, but I'd much rather spend another night with you, ya know."

My breath hitched and a few tears streamed down my cheeks. No! I wasn't going to let this happen again. But I was so scared. My body wasn't reacting to any of the signals my brain was giving it. I began to feel like I would puke. He started to step towards me and I didn't know if my body would react in time to defend itself. My head began to spin.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ash? I told you not to come here, you creep!"

I gasped and tried to gather myself back together. I was so relieved. My savior had come.

"I swear if I see you here again I am calling the cops," Marceline shouted fearlessly, spitting in his face.

"Whatever," he said, turning to leave. He passed me and our eyes locked as he grinned a toothy smile. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Bonnie, you look pale. Are you okay? Did he say something to you? I swear if he did I will go after him right now and beat the fuck out of him," Marceline said, still angry.

"No," I mumbled after clearing my throat. My voice was a little scratchy.

 _Get it together! She's going to suspect something!_

"What's up then? You don't look so good," she asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the building.

"I had a pretty rough day. It was so busy," I lied, forcing my voice to sound normal. "I might be catching a cold, too. I had the sniffles all day."

 _Perfect cover._

"Your immune system sucks," Marceline laughed as I unlocked my apartment door.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna have to get more vitamin C," I said, grinning slightly.

Marceline placed her palm on my forehead, catching me off guard. I blushed as she stared into my eyes, determining if my body temperature was normal or not.

"You feel a little warm," she decided. "Come on," she said, taking me by the hand and pulling me into my apartment.

I allowed her to lead me to my room.

"Don't do anything else today and get some rest, okay?" She asked, her worried expression making my heart melt.

"Okay," I nodded as I sat on my bed.

"Need anything else?"

A thought crossed my mind of what I did want, but then it was quickly interrupted with a flash back that made me want to puke again. I felt myself go pale. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my mouth, trying to force the memory back into the vault.

"Bonnie," Marceline called.

I thought I would be fine once Marceline had saved me. I really did. But now my body was feeling heavy and a darkness began to creep into my mind. I was suddenly so tired.

"Do you wanna go to the doctor, Bon? You look like you're about to hurl," she said, now sitting beside of me. I hadn't noticed at first when she put her arms around me and her voice was laced with even more worry.

I shook my head and faked a yawn. I didn't like the tone of her voice. It would only get worse if I didn't say something.

"No, I'm just really tired. Maybe I can sleep this off," I mumbled, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to pick you up something?"

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" I asked, but it probably came out more like a plea.

"Of course," she replied, then turned to place a kiss on my forehead. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll lay with you."

I made a small smile as she untied my apron, folded it, and placed it on the the table beside of my bed. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my socks off. I stood to go into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face after I changed into a night gown. I returned, yawning and rubbing the tears out of my eyes from yawning so deeply. I wasn't sure why I was so tired all of a sudden, but I didn't feel well and I wanted to sleep for days.

Marceline pulled the blanket up and laid herself down, scooting over to make room for me to join her. When I was snug against her body, she pulled the blanket over the both of us and turned off the lamp. She wrapped both arms around me and held me tight. I felt so warm and safe in her embrace.

I felt bad for making her stay with me like this, going to sleep before it was even dark outside. But I was also so thankful that she was doing this for me. I would have been a wreck all night if she weren't here. I was so lucky to have met this girl, and even luckier to have her as my girl friend.

I fell asleep quickly, expecting to have a peaceful rest like I had all weekend while she was with me. It wasn't a pleasant sleep, though. The nightmares were terrible. I would dream of running away from a monster, but I couldn't loose it. No matter how fast or how long I ran, it was always right there behind me.

In the middle of the night I woke up with a jolt. I was out of breath and sweating. I covered my face, trying to keep my loud panting from waking up my girlfriend.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?" Marceline mumbled, still half asleep. She sat up a rubbed her eyes.

"A nightmare," I breathed. I inhaled deeply and forced myself to calm down.

"You okay? Wanna talk about it?" She yawned.

"No, its fine, just a silly bad dream," I said as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Okay," Marceline mumbled, laying back down and pulling me back into her arms.

I closed my eyes and buried my face into her chest, squeezing her tight. I listened as her breathing slowed. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking. What could be wrong with me? I was fine. Nothing happened today. Marceline saved me and I was safe here with her. Why did I have nightmares again? I was sure I was going to be okay. I thought I could forget about this. I think I would have been able to had he not showed himself today.

Would I ever be okay? Or would he haunt me for the rest of my life? I wondered, how long would Marceline be able to put up with me? Would she be okay with me being this way? I thought that eventually I would probably become an annoyance. If I could never go into the next step of the relationship, would she give up and find someone else who would? I don't want that. I actually really like being with her. But I also don't want to deprive her of something like that.

I could go to a therapist, but they would ask me to talk and give me pills to repress my emotions. That wasn't something I wanted. If I did that, it wouldn't be long before the people I knew would notice and start asking questions, anyway. But if I didn't get better soon, how much longer could Marceline deal with me?

I was awake for the rest of the night. I ended up dozing off again after I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. When I woke up again, Marceline was still there, an expression even more worried than any she showed me last night on her face. I yawned and rose up, blinking the sleep away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, Bonnie," she said with a frown.

My stomach churned. I did have another bad dream when I fell back asleep, but I didn't remember it as well as the first one. What had I said? Did I say something about what had happened in my dream? Does she know something?

"Bonnie, you've been keeping something from me, haven' t you?"

I froze and stayed silent.

"Bonnie, who were you begging to stop? What did they do to you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Neighbors Chapter 13

 **I think I should say trigger warning for depression.**

My mind went blank and I felt the blood rush out of my cheeks. Had I really said that loud enough to wake her up and hear? No, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready and I didn't want her to know. She would probably freak out if I said anything. I would tell her and she would be hurt, possibly cry. She would want to do something about it, but what could she do? She might try to fight him, but what if she got hurt? He held a knife to me. What if he had another, or worse, a gun? If Marceline got hurt because of me, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be so depressed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I have to think of an excuse. I had a dream about running away from something. There are a few ways to interpret that kind of dream. The common interpretation for the chase dream is that am being told by my subconscious that there is an issue or person that you have been trying to avoid. It could also mean that I'm afraid of something. If I could just make up a believable excuse...

"Bonnie, you're spacing out again," Marceline said.

"Oh, sorry," I apologised with a blush. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for yet another lie. "You're gonna laugh, but there's just something about Ash that really does creep me out. I'm actually afraid of him for some reason."

Saying his name made my stomach churn. Immediate guilt set in. I was lying to her so much. It wasn't right.

Marceline stared at me blankly for a long moment. Then she made a smirk.

"Is that really it? I mean, he scares you that much? What about him makes you so scared? He's not that scary, honestly. He's a big pansy."

She didn't know about the side of him that I know.

"Maybe I'm being silly," I said. I couldn't meet her eyes. "The way he looks at me...It freaks me out."

"Bon," Marceline chuckled, "He's nothing to worry about."

I frowned as she wrapped her arms around me. She really had no idea. Marceline kissed my fore head, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"But if you want we could take some self defense classes together. There are real creeps out there and its good to know how to defend yourself."

"I actually took a few classes in high school," I said. "I know how to defend myself pretty well."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Marceline said with a surprised tone. "I figured you for the prissy, girly type. I guess I had you pegged wrong," she said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm a nerd," I said as I teasingly punched her shoulder. "Of course I wasn't prissy." I stuck out my tongue at her.

"The way you dress suggests otherwise," she said.

She had a point, though, I suppose.

"I like the way you dress though, its seriously super cute," Marceline said as she slowly inched closer to me.

My face began to feel hot as she kissed my neck a few times, then moved up to my lips. She placed a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me down until she was hovering on top of me and deepening the kiss. She and I stayed on the bed for a while. We kissed and our hands wandered - not too much, though, thankfully- as we enjoyed being in each other's embrace. But it didn't last as long as I wanted. Her cell phone alarm rang and she made a disappointed frown as she rose up to turn it off.

"I have to go to work soon," she sighed.

I rose up and put my arms around her. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted for the both of us to fake sick and call in. We could stay here all day and continue what we were doing before. That would be irresponsible, though. Neither of us would have a doctor's excuse, either, so we could get in trouble. I couldn't ask her to do that.

"Call me if you still feel sick tonight," she said, then placed a light kiss on the top of my head.

I nodded with a frown as she stood and watched with wanting eyes as she left. When I heard the front door close I sighed, wishing she would come back. Knowing she couldn't really afford to loose her job, I decided to shower.

I recollected our conversation from earlier as the water drizzled down on my back. Again I began to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt. I started to wonder if I wasn't good enough for Marceline. I really liked her but I couldn't stop lying to her. I wanted to say it was for the greater good, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was scared to tell her. Maybe I was scared of what she would think, say, or do if I told her. Would she think differently of me if she knew what happened? Would she be mad knowing that I lied to her and refused to tell her?

I sat down in the shower hugging my knees close to my chest. The soothing water began to feel more like a cold downpour. I couldn't keep lying to her and everyone else I considered close to me. But I couldn't gather the strength to talk about it, either. Talking about it would trigger a lot of emotions and leave me more vulnerable than I could ever tolerate. Maybe that makes me a bad person. Maybe I'm terrible for not letting people in.

 _I don't deserve her._

 _She's much too good for me._

 _She deserves someone better._

I gasped and tears began to fall. My thoughts stayed so negative, no matter how much I tried to stop. When the water got too cold I turned the shower off and got out to dress myself.

I tried to eat, but I didn't have an appetite. What few bites I did manage to eat tasted bland. When it was time I left to go to work. When I clocked in I felt like I was on auto pilot. The day moved by slowly and when it was done I drove straight back to my apartment.

I did the usual, changed into my pajamas, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. As I sat down on the bed I heard my phone beep. I unlocked the screen and found a text from Marceline asking if I was feeling okay.

"Yeah. I guess it was just a small cold," I replied.

I wasn't okay, though. Another lie. It was like second nature to me now. A tear fell down my cheek.

 _I don't deserve her._

"Okay. Good night," she messaged me.

I sat my phone down and plugged it into its charger. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night, so i didn't really try. I laid there in my bed and I couldn't stop thinking the same things over and over. It was like a thick, black fog had seeped into my mind.

 _I'm such a bad person._

 _I don't deserve her._

 **I'm sorry for making you guys think Bonnie would finally tell her. I've got a different plot planned out, so it can't exactly work out that way. I hope I'm not killing you guys. As always, I love the comments. Thanks for the awesome feedback here and on tumblr. I didn't expect to get any attention on tumblr. Thanks for that, everyone! I love you all and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Neighbors Chapter 14

 **Depression warning. You guys are gonna like this chapter. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**

The following week was slow and difficult. I had avoided seeing and talking to Marceline all too much. I was feeling so guilty and I felt like I didn't deserve her time or patience. I would tell her I was tired from work and she would understand and not press the matter any further.

The sleepless nights returned, as well. So did my loss of appetite. It was harder and harder to get out of bed and drag myself to work. I knew my productivity at my job was suffering. My co workers noticed, it was clear by the looks in their eyes when they spoke to me, but they never vocalized their thoughts about my obvious depression. I preferred it that way, though. Talking about it would only lead to visible emotions and conversations about them and that was not something I was up to.

I often wondered how long I could keep this up. How long until it went away? Would it ever go away? Surely if I gave it enough time my problems would go away, right? But how long could I pretend that my problems just don't exist? Would the negative effects it was having on me lessen or would they get worse? I wasn't sure but it was seeming to only become more and more painful. Unintentionally closing myself off from everyone I know wasn't really helping. But I was telling myself otherwise.

Thursday evening I was trying to work up the will to eat a dinner when I noticed that I had a text message from my mother, reminding me that she wanted me to come home for the weekend. I had forgotten that mine and Neddy's birthday was on Friday. How could I forget? I never forgot anything. I hadn't even told anyone or bought a present for my brother. I would have to leave early tomorrow because I was so focused on myself that I couldn't remember to buy my only real family member a present for the birthday we shared. I felt so selfish for that and beat myself up for it that night probably more than was necessary.

I was awake with the sun that morning. I had really slept but an hour to be honest. Another nightmare had woken me up when I just dozed off and the terrible thoughts in my head kept me awake the rest of the night. I sent a text to Marceline telling her what I would be doing for the weekend and left. On the way I bought Neddy a giant stuffed dog, a candy bar, a card, and the newest Mario based game for his Wii U console.

As I drove onto the street where my adopted parent's house was, I took deep breaths and told myself to relax. An empty cup of extra strong coffee was sitting in a cup holder and I had an energy drink for later. I focused on the happy memories of previous birthdays, especially our childhood ones. I would need to pretend to have myself together in one piece all weekend. The last people I wanted worrying about me was my family. I could pretend for one weekend. It would be easy, so long as I didn't think of anything or be reminded of anything.

When I walked into the house a calm nostalgic feeling came over me. I could smell cookies being baked and my brother was waiting in the living room. When he saw me he jumped up with a big smile on his freckled face.

"Bonnie! You're finally here," he exclaimed, squishing me with his arms.

"I'm happy to see you, Neddy," I said, playfully messing up his red hair.

"Happy birthday," he said with a wide grin.

"Happy birthday to you, too, bro," I smiled. I held up the bag holding his presents. "Check it, got you some presents, bro," I said, playfully using a rapper's accent.

He laughed and happily took the bag. We he saw what was inside his face lit up and he gasped.

"Its such a cute doggy! Thank you, Bonnie!"

"You're welcome," I laughed. I braced myself for another bear hug, which he delivered strongly.

After the long hug he realized something and dissappeared, then came back with a box.

"I hope you like it, Mom helped me pick it out."

I smiled at my brother tenderly, then opened the gift. It was a pink sweater with a tiny cat that had a head much too big for its body. I cooed and hugged Neddy again.

"Its adorable! I love it, thank you Neddy," I said.

"I'm glad you like it," he said nervously, as if I wouldn't. "Oh, Mom and Dad are in the kitchen making our birthday dinner," he said.

He led me to the kitchen, where I was happily greeted by my parents. My father was a tall man with brown hair, a beard, and glasses. My mother was a little on the short side and had strawberry blonde hair. They both looked back from the stove they were working on to smile at their twins, who were finally together again. Mom was the first to leave as my dad took began to take the cake out of the oven to cool.

"Bonnibel, I missed you so much!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Me too, Mom," I said, looking down at her. She was under average height.

"Wow, you look tired, honey. Are you not sleeping well? Or is someone keeping you up at night," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I blushed, knowing well what she was suggesting.

"Mom, dude, what the hell?"

"Well, is there?" She asked.

"Can we please change the subject?" I asked, feeling more flustered than I was prepared to handle.

"Pepe told me her name was Marceline," Neddy butted in.

Damn it. What else had Pepe told? That big mouthed nerd.

"Oh, so is it serious? Have you, you know?" Mom said.

I covered my face and tried to hide my embarrassment. I was glad it went over well, though.

"Knock, knock," Finn said as he and Jake entered the kitchen.

Thank glob for the distraction.

"Bonnie!" The brothers exclaimed, hugging me between them.

"Happy birthday, dudes," Finn said.

"We almost forgot to buy presents so we stopped at the drug store on the way," Jake added.

He handed Neddy and I each one present bag. Inside of Neddy's was a stuffed animal. Inside of mine was a bottle of wine. I frowned at the brothers who knew very well that I didn't like to drink. They shrugged apologetically and I rolled my eyes. I was fine with it though, I was just glad to have my friends celebrate with me.

After awhile of sitting at the kitchen table and catching up with each other, Pepe eventually showed up, and Roseabelle, Jake's girlfriend, arrived fashionably late. My family and my closest friends all sat and enjoyed a lovely meal and a home made birthday cake for desert. I forced myself to eat at least half of the meal so that no one would say anything. It caused me to feel a little nauseous afterwards, but I ignored it. After the food was gone my parents left the room to busy themselves with other things.

I listened to my friends talk as I tried to fight off drowsiness. Eventually we moved to the living room where I sat on the couch as everyone conversed. I ended up dozing off at some point scared myself awake after having another chasing nightmare. I managed to keep myself from making any sounds as I rose up and looked around.

The living room was empty and the lights were dimmed. I had a comfy fleece blanket around me, probably placed by my mother. After calming my heart beat I got up to use the bathroom. The house was quiet and it was dark outside. I guessed everyone must have left. I wish I could have stayed up and talked to my friends. I really wanted to.

I mindlessly walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I spotted my bottle of wine that Finn and Jake had bought me. I figured I might as well try it. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. After I finished one glass, I was already light headed and I tried not to let it show just in case someone were to walk in.

Sitting there alone, I was stuck with my own thoughts. I thought about the dream I had again and what it meant. I was avoiding telling anyone and I was pretending nothing was wrong with me. I was lying to everyone. I began to feel depressed again. Distancing myself from Marceline made me feel even worse. I laid my head on the table and tried to hold back sobs.

"Oh hey, Bonnie. Its about time you woke up. I was playing video games with Neddy," Pepe said as he walked in. "Oh, Bonnie, are you crying?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"No," I lied.

Pepe sat down beside of me and put a caring hand on my shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" Pepe asked.

"No."

Pepe sighed and rubbed my back, something he knew would usually calm me down.

"Bonnie, you never cry. Something must be bothering you a lot and talking about it might help. I might even know how to help if you tell me."

I hid my face. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't need people worrying about me. I didn't need any help or sympathy.

"Bonnie," Pepe begged, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I can't," I sobbed.

"Can't what?" Pepe asked calmly.

"I can't," I sobbed again, "I can't stop being like this."

"Do you mean being depressed, Bonnie? Are you depressed? Why?"

I cried in silence for a moment. I had said too much. But the fog in my head was making it hard for me to filter what I said. He knew something, now though. He would only keep pressing me if I didn't tell him. I had to think of a way to say it without him knowing too much.

"Its just... I thought I would be okay if I gave myself some time. But I'm not," I decided to say.

"Is this about you and Marceline?" Pepe asked, rubbing my back again.

"No," I replied.

"Is it about work?"

"No."

He waited as I cried in silence for another moment. I started to think that I knew how I couldn't keep something from Pepe for long. He and I have been friends for a long time. He would either find out or bug me until I said something. I couldn't keep lying to him, either. I felt bad enough for lying to Marceline. I would only feel worse for lying to my best friend. So I decided. It was going to be hard to say out loud though.

I kept my face hidden as I tried to work up the strength to say it.

"Pepe, I've been... Keeping something from... Everyone," I said between sobs.

"What happened, Bonnie?" He asked. He sounded relieved that I was finally talking.

"I was," I took a deep breath, "I was raped, Pepe." I felt sick when I said it out loud for the first time. I had to suppress the urge to vomit. I tried to hold it back, but I began to cry even harder.

Pepe's hand left my back and I heard the chair slide loudly against the floor, then fall with a loud bang.

"You were what?" Pepe yelled.

I didn't move up, but I nodded. Pepe tugged at my arm and pulled me until I stood up. I couldn't look at him. But he wrapped both arms around me and hugged me as tightly as he could. I allowed it, but I didn't hug him back.

"Bonnie, you should have come to me. We could have gotten you help. We could have caught that fucker and made him pay!"

I thought he would say that. I knew I should have. Why didn't I? It would have made me feel a little better knowing that Ash was paying for his crimes. I felt so stupid.

"Maybe we can still do something. Do you know who did it?" Pepe almost shouted, shaking me by the shoulders.

"This happened a while ago, Pepe. I have no proof. What could I do?" I said. I was right, though. The cops wouldn't be able to do anything. They probably wouldn't even believe me.

"We can break his legs and cut off his,"

"Pepe," I interrupted, "That would just put you in jail."

"I have my ways," Pepe mumbled. "I'll really do it, just say the word."

"Pepe," I laughed.

"You should have told me sooner, Bonnie," Pepe changed his tone into a more serious one. "You can't keep everything to yourself. Let someone help you."

"I know," I said with an ashamed frown. "Its just hard."

"Keeping it in is harder."

"Yeah," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Does your girlfriend know?"

"No. I've been hiding it from her. You're the first person I've told," I admitted. I was ashamed of myself for that. Actually, that's a small part of the reason I've been so depressed.

"I'm not gonna say you should tell her, but you should get help," Pepe said with a frown. "Go to therapy or something. I know it might suck but I think you need something."

I nodded, knowing he was right. Maybe it would be a good idea after all.

Pepe hugged me again, then looked up at me and smiled.

"I can come stay with you for a while if you like. I think I can get some time off work or something," he said.

"No, its okay," I said. "Telling you actually made me feel a little better."

"Good. No more secrets, though. Okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Neighbors Chapter 15

 **(One chapter of fluff before some plot progression. I figured I could do that before killing you guys. I tried to explain the black shirt that Marceline gave Bonnie that she wears all the time as pajamas. I don't know how well I did describing the shirt in the fic, so I figured I'd point it out here. Also, the necklace is based off Bonnie's crown. As always, comments are appreciated and thank you so much for reading!)**

The rest of the weekend went by smoothly. I spent some much needed time with my friends and even more needed time with my brother and parents. It was really nice to be away from everything.

Pepe had a big mouth, but it didn't seem like he told anyone my secret. I was so glad he didn't. It would have been so weird, having everyone approach me and try to get me to talk about it. I wouldn't have been able to handle it and I probably would have left. Again, I'm glad he kept it to himself. I really needed that time with everyone in my child hood town.

It seemed too soon when Sunday evening came around and I had to drive myself back to my apartment. I would have to work tomorrow. Ugh. After such a relaxing and lazy weekend going to work would be like a very lazy person running a marathon for the first time, I just knew it.

When I pulled into that familiar parking lot I walked into the building carrying my luggage and a box with a few gifts from my loved ones. When I got to my door my duffle bag suddenly felt too heavy. I dropped it on the floor and pulled out my keys to unlock my door. As my door clicked open, so did another. I looked over, finding my girlfriend peeking into the hall.

"Hi, Marcy," I yawned as I sat my things inside my apartment.

"How was your birthday?" She asked, avoiding eye contact and seeming a bit shy. That's strange for her.

"I almost forgot about it so I left in a hurry," I answered.

Marceline snorted.

"Who forgets their own birthday?"

"Me... A few times," I admitted. It just didn't seem that important. So, I got a year older? Big whoop.

Marceline reached into the pocket of her jogging pants.

"Um, here," she said shyly, handing me a little pink box, "I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have gotten you something before you left."

"Oh," I said in surprise, "Thank you, Marcy. But you didn't have to,"

"I wanted to," she interrupted. "That's what girlfriends do on birthdays, right? Presents?" She stuck out her tongue, then waited impatiently for me to open the gift.

I smirked at her sarcasm and pulled the top off the box. Inside was a tiny sapphire on a thin, golden, chain. I gasped when I pulled it out, then blushed. How much had this cost? How much money did my girl friend spend on me this weekend? There was no way she made enough money to pay for something as nice as this.

"Its beautiful," I cooed, getting a blush from Marceline as thanks. I handed the necklace to her and turned around as I pulled my hair up. She place it around my neck carefully and latched it in place. I let my hair fall and turned around to hug her. She hugged me back and the feeling of safety and want I get when I'm around her washed over me. I was so glad to have her as my girl friend.

"Oh, hey, wanna go to the park or something?" She asked, pulling away slowly. "I've been bored and restless all weekend."

I was still a little tired, but I didn't like how we missed our weekly date. I missed her, too. I put my hands on her shoulders and stood on my toes to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sure," I replied.

So I locked my door and waited as she locked hers. We left towards the park while I, as usual, wrapped both arms around one of her's. Instead of talking on the way, we enjoyed each other's company in silence. I was too tired to hold much of a conversation, anyways, so I was fine with it.

When we got into the little park, we walked on the grass aimlessly.

"So how was your party?" Marceline asked.

"Good," I replied. "I was happy to see my family. Oh, I told them about you, by the way."

"You came out to them?"

"They were cool, though. They just want me to be happy."

"That's good," Marceline said. "When I came out to my Dad he was pretty rude. Apparently this phase will pass, eventually, and I'll settle down with a nice guy some day. His words, not mine," she laughed at the end.

She talked about it like it was just a joke, but if my family had treated me that way, I would have been deeply hurt. Marceline must be a strong person. I wish I had at least some of the strength she did.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"Other than a jam session with Keila, pretty damn boring," she replied.

I frowned, wondering if I should have invited her. I think I will next time.

We walked in silence for a little longer, listening to crickets chirp. When we passed a tree Marceline stopped and grinned.

"Hey, Bon," she said, pulling away from me.

"Huh?"

Marceline walked to the tree, then jumped up to hang on one of its lower hanging limbs. She pulled herself up until she was sitting on said limb, then moved until she was hanging upside down from it by her legs.

I laughed, wondering what in the world could be on her mind.

"Come here," she asked.

Not having any clue, I walked over to her.

"Okay, now what?"

She held out her upside down hanging arms and motioned for me to come over.

"I've always wanted to do this," she said.

When I was in range, she put her hands on my face and pulled me close for a Spider Man kiss. I should have seen that coming. The kiss didn't last long, though. After two seconds I was giggling and had to move my mouth away from her's. In my small fit of laughter, I didn't hear the branch crack.

Marceline fell to the ground with an "Oof!"

"Marcy," I gasped.

"I'm good," she grunted, still laying in the grass.

"My idiot," I said, jokingly, then giggled again.

I offered a hand to help my goofy girlfriend up off the ground. I pulled her up and flicked a few leaves out of her hair.

"We should go home before you get a concussion," I joked.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Marceline agreed.

But as we began walking away, something caught my foot. I fell to the ground before my girlfriend could catch me. The culprit had been the tree branch. I hadn't seen part of it in the dimly lit park.

Laughing, Marceline pulled me up, then blushed a bright red as I looked down at my shirt. It was ripped right across my rib cage and another hole was revealing some of my bra.

"Is this tree out for revenge?" I wondered, blushing as well.

Before I could kick the renegade, fallen branch, Marceline took off her T shirt and handed it to me, leaving her in a white tank top.

"Thank you," I said, putting the shirt over my ripped one. I looked down at the shirt. It had a strange picture of two chocolate covered marshmallows impaled on sticks on it and a yellow snake slithering through them. I didn't like the shirt, but it smelled like Marceline. I smiled when my nose picked up the scent.

After that we walked home together without much more conversation. I was yawning by the time we got to my door. Before we parted ways I kept her for a moment longer to share in a slow, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, I felt like it was too soon, but I was visibly very sleepy.

"G'night, Bon," she said with a smirk and left for her apartment.

I walked into mine a closed the door behind me. I was too tired to unpack, so I went straight into my bedroom. I took my pants off, then fell onto my bed. After inhaling Marceline's scent on the shirt I was wearing, I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Neighbors Chapter 16

 **(Depression in this chapter. I want to make another reminder that some of the things said in this fic are not my opinions, but the character's. You probably know what I mean. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews! Enjoy :3)**

I thought I had felt pretty well after spending that evening with Marceline. We had fun and acted like an other couple in which two normal people enjoyed each other's company and had strong feelings for one another. But once I was alone again and in my bed ready to try and sleep, the dark feeling came back.

She cared for me a lot, that was obvious. I care for her just as much, but I would never be normal. Not after... I would never be okay... I'm still a mess and I know it. I could pretend everything was fine, but it wasn't. I wanted to tell her, but I just couldn't find the strength to. Telling Pepe was hard, probably one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I was glad that I did, though. It took a small bit of weight off my chest. I knew I should tell Marceline. She probably suspected something was wrong with me.

But how could I tell her? What would she do if I did? How would she feel? What would she think of me for not being able to tell her? Would she think badly of me? Would she do something wreckless and get hurt when and if I did?

With these thoughts and the possible outcomes circling in my head for the hundredth time, I hugged my knees tightly as I sat alone on my bed in my dark room. My head became heavy and it felt like I had fallen into a black hole. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. If I kept lying to her and keeping things from her, would it eventually hurt her?

I didn't sleep that night. I tried so hard, but my eyes wouldn't stay closed. When morning came, I stayed in routine. I cleaned up, tried to eat, but to no avail, then left for work. The day went by slowly even though the store was busy. I worked like I normally would, but through the entire day, those thoughts igniting in my head last night kept burning the whole day. It was mentally exhausting and I wondered if I was safe to drive myself home.

I did end up driving after chugging an iced coffee to keep me alert. Driving alone in the dark I wasn't able to distract my mind. I tried to focus on anything but my dark thoughts, but the wouldn't leave. I tried to push back the tears that threatened to flood out of my eyes. But before I knew it, it was becoming hard to see the road. Angrily, I grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears, determined to get home.

When I made it to the apartment building's parking lot I stayed in my car for a while. At least until I could get this stupid crying fit under control. I didn't want anyone to see me. They would be sympathetic and want me to talk. I wasn't in any mood to do that.

With my head resting on the steering wheel, I tried to will the tears to stop. But with every breath they only seemed to come out harder and faster. I felt so weak. Why couldn't I stop crying? It wasn't like I was going through something. It wasn't that big of a deal. People have gone through much worse. I felt so stupid, so weak, like a child. Why wouldn't these stupid tears just stop?

A couple pecks on my window startled me. I gasped and jumped, then looked up to see who it was. I should have wiped my eyes first. Now Keila knows for sure what I was doing alone in my car.

Marceline's friend mouthed for me to roll my window down. After wiping my eyes I did.

"Girl, are you okay? What's wrong with you?"

"Work has been really stressful," I sniffled. Another lie. Damn it.

"That bad?"

I nodded. I was getting angry with myself, but I hid it.

"You want me to walk you inside? I was just about to see Marcy. Left my favorite pick at her place."

I nodded again and got out of my car. I walked beside of Keila into the apartment. As we walked down the hall, Marceline came out of her apartment. When she saw me she immediately frowned and ran up to me.

"Bon, have you been crying? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Her voice was rushed as she quickly scooped me up in her arms and held me in a warm hug.

I couldn't seem to bring myself to hug her back. I didn't want to speak, either. What ever I said would be another lie, anyways. Because I was an idiot and weak.

"Work is stressing her out. Don't you take care of her, Marcy?" Keila said with a suggestive tone. She grinned and eyed the two of us playfully.

Marceline quickly turned red from her forehead to her collar bone. I was only reminded of the time we had tried, and I wanted to, but couldn't because I couldn't get over what had happened. I hated myself for it. I felt numb.

"N-no," Marceline stuttered, "We're taking things slow! Don't say things like that, its none of your business!"

"My bad," Keila laughed. "I didn't mean to make things awkward." She made another cheeky grin at her friend, who seemed to be a little upset with her now. "I'm gonna go get my guitar pick out of your apartment and leave you two love birds alone, then. I don't wanna get in the way of anything," she said, walking away.

"Keila!" Marceline said, turning red again.

Keila only laughed as she entered Marceline's apartment and grinned at the scowling face Marceline made when she left.

When she was certain her friend was out of the building, Marceline placed a soft, careful kiss on my lips. I felt ashamed for kissing her back. She doesn't deserve me.

"So work is stressing you, huh?" She asked.

"So much," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"All of my friends will tell you about how bad I am at opening up and letting people in," I said.

Marceline furrowed her brow and bit her lip.

"You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself, you know."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop doing that. I want to, but I've been doing it for so long that its hard to just quit."

"You can always talk to me, Bon," Marceline said, wrapping me up in another warm hug.

I began to feel guilty again. I really should talk to her. I should tell her everything. But I can't. I just can't.

"You wanna come hang at my place tonight? We can relax and do what ever," she asked me.

"Thanks, but I think I just need to take a hot bath and go to sleep tonight. I'll feel better tomorrow."

"Oh, cool," Marceline said with a frown. She was disappointed and probably wondering if I would really be okay. "I guess I'll check on you tomorrow, then. Good night." She gave me a peck on the cheek and I walked into my apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind me, I slid down to the floor and sat against the door, breaking down again. I wanted to tell her! Why couldn't I? I'm a mess and a terrible human being! She can do so much better than a weak, lying, cry baby like me. Why does she put up with me? All I'll ever do is worry her and bring her down with me. I can't keep doing that to her.

But I can't stop either. Nothing is getting better. She needs someone other than me. She deserves so much more. I can't keep doing this to her. I have to do something. But what could I do?

It dawned on me like a bolt of lightening. I knew what I should do. It would be for the better. We would both feel horrible, and she would have so many unanswered questions. But I wasn't going to let myself worry or hurt her. I hated this, but it was the only option. It was for the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Neighbors Chapter 17

Sleepless nights, nightmares when I did, no appetite, the world around me moving in slow motion, and that constant rain cloud sitting over my head. I was used to these things and could handle them perfectly fine on my own, even if the symptoms were getting worse

When Marceline had knocked on my door that morning to check on me, I didn't answer. She would probably assume I slept in. I knew her schedule and made sure to avoid meeting her in the hall. But I was lucky I didn't bump into her randomly. It was strange that only one good force in the universe was on my side and that was it. Maybe it was a sign that I was doing the right thing.

I don't know how I managed to make it to work every day and pretend like nothing was wrong, but I did. When I was there, I was able to distract myself by focusing everything I had on my job. My boss didn't have any complaints, and it certainly fooled my co workers.

The nights spent alone weren't so pleasant. With nothing to steer my thoughts in a different direction, I would often find myself sitting in the bathroom floor, face soaked with tears. I didn't know it would hurt so bad. I wondered if maybe Marceline was going through the same thing. Probably not, though, considering I'm just an emotional wreck. She was probably angry with me, which was understandable. Maybe she even hated me. I ignored all of her texts, phone calls, and every time she knocked on my door I would pretend not to hear it. I wanted her to move on and this was the easiest way. She would get the hint eventually. She would believe I dumped her and go on with her life. She would find someone better and have a happier life.

When the weekend came I knew we would both be off work. In order to avoid her even more, I left the apartment early. I needed to find somewhere to hide from her. Pepe's place was the easiest choice. He would welcome me without being rude or judge me. He wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to and he would support me in what ever way he could.

I drove below the speed limit all the way to my home town. I arrived at the small house Pepe shared with his goofy room mate, a guy everyone knew, Cedric. But he was better know by his nick name, Cinnamon Bun.

I didn't go directly into the house when I pulled into the drive way. Instead I sat in my car, trying to compose my thoughts. What would I say to my best friend? I ran through every possible out come of what he might say when he saw me and came up with a decent reply. But before I could properly finish mentally preparing myself to go up to the front door, I heard a rather loud voice.

"Pepe! Looks like Bonnie is here!" Cinnamon Bun yelled into the house as he walked out to meet me.

I cringed. I wasn't up to talking to this guy. He was foolish and never took anything seriously. Everything was some kind of game to him. But he was walking over to greet me. I wanted to put on a polite face and pretend that I could stand his presence, but I just didn't have the energy. I opened my door and got out of my car so that we could properly talk.

"Hi, Bonnie. What brings you here?" He asked with that unaware look on his face.

"Hey, dude. I just figured I'd come see my best buds, is all. Is Pepe here?"

"Yeah, he's inside. Hey, something looks different about you, have you been dieting?" Pepe's room mate asked.

I was shocked that this guy actually had an observation skills at all.

"I'm gonna go see Pepe," I said, walking passed him and avoiding the question. I really didn't want to open up to this guy. I barely even knew him. He annoyed me, as well.

Inside I found my best friend shirtless, hair a mess, trying to rub his still sleepy eyes open. I moved my fist like I was about to punch him in the gut, causing him to flinch away. I chuckled at his reaction. I've never actually punched him, he's just a timid person. He acts tough around other people, but he's actually a big softy.

"Nice to see you, too, Bonnie," he grumbled. He threw himself down on the couch and yawned loudly. "Wow, you look terrible."

"Thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. I hadn't put on make up or done my hair, leaving it wavy, but he didn't have to comment on it.

"No, I mean, you look worse than on your birth day. You're pale and you've lost weight. Just what in the world is going on with you?"

I sighed and sat beside of him with my arms crossed.

"Cinnamon Bun noticed it, too. Is it that obvious?"

"Yep," he replied. "Are you okay?"

I sighed again and looked down at my feet. He knew the answer, already.

"I've been avoiding her. Its for the better, really."

"You moron," he mumbled to himself. "Do I need to go talk to her myself? Because I will."

"No," I quickly said. "I just... Its probably for the better. I'd rather it be this way."

"How does she feel about this?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her."

"How do you feel?"

I wrapped my arms around myself even tighter and sucked up tears. I hated this. I didn't want to do it. But it was the best choice, wasn't it?

"You're letting that rapist destroy your life, Bonnie," Pepe said, grabbing my chin in his hand and forcing me to look at him. "You let him win, you know."

I hated that he said it. I wanted to push him away and jump back into my car and just drive as far away as possible. I knew that already and I didn't need to hear it from someone else. I just couldn't help it. What was I supposed to do?

"I'll just go in my room," Cinnamon Bun said as he slipped by, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt, Bonnie. But I think you needed to hear that," Pepe apologized, suddenly feeling ashamed for being so forceful. "You were so happy with Marceline. Why let him destroy that?"

"I thought I would be okay, but I'm not," I sobbed. "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even function as a proper girl friend. I don't deserve her."

"Everyone deserves happiness," he said in a low voice.

"I can't even... I can't even have sex without having these terrible flash backs, Pepe," I said quietly, speaking through the lump in my throat. "Ash took everything from me."

"Ash?" Pepe repeated.

My eyes grew wide. I had accidentally said his name.

"Stupid, white mo hawk, wears black, hangs with a bad crowd?"

I didn't answer. How did he know him?

"Finn was telling me about a guy who tried to pick a fight with him when he went up to see you. It didn't turn out to well, though. This isn't the same guy, though, is it?"

I looked at Pepe in horror. He had actually tried to fight with one of my friends? What had he been doing? Was he trying to mug him? Where could he had been when this happened? Finn and Jake didn't know the town I was living in too well, so they probably only came to my house. Marceline didn't mention it, so it was probably just as they were coming to see me for the first time. Has Ash been stalking me? How often was he around the apartment building?

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Can I stay with you this weekend?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I just feel like I shouldn't be alone is all," I replied.

Pepe and I sat around the house and talked for the whole day. He got me to talk about everything I had been going through since the tragedy had happened to me. He was supportive and caring like a friend should be. I had to admit, talking did make me feel a lot better. He was right, I finally decided. I couldn't let one thing ruin my whole life. I shouldn't stay so closed off from everyone. He even convinced me that it would be better to talk to Maceline than to dump her. I didn't want to leave her. I cared for her a lot. She was so nice and loving and patient with me. How did I ever get lucky enough to find someone like her?

That night I slept on Pepe's couch, even though he kept insisting I take his bed. I stared at my phone screen, wondering if I should contact Marceline. I really wanted to. I was finally ready to explain a little to her. Maybe not all of it, but she at least deserves to know about my struggles with depression. She deserved some sort of explanation, at least. But I didn't contact her that night. It would be better if I did it in person.

I ended up sleeping a little that night, which was better than what I had been getting. When I woke up it was early, and I left my best friend's house to drive back home. I was determined to talk to her today. I hoped she would listen. I would understand if she was mad with me. I would be if the shoe was on the other foot.

My heart pounded and I was nervous from the time I left Pepe's to the time I got to the apartment building. I wanted to hyperventilate as I walked up the stairs. When I made it to Marceline's door, my confidence started to waver. What would she say? What would she think of me? She would probably be mad. Maybe she hates me and never wants to speak with me again. I did probably hurt her, after all.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I knocked on her door. I could at least talk to her, even if she did hate me. This way we wouldn't part on bad terms. But what if she didn't want anything to do with me? I'm a horrible person. She has every right to break up with me. I don't know if I could handle it if she did. I need Marceline. I love her.

 _What?_

"Bonnibel," Marcline said in a dead pan voice. Her eyes were swollen and her hair was sticking out everywhere. She looked aggrivated by my very prescense.

My heart jumped into my throat.

"Marcy... I'm sorry," I somehow managed to say.

I waited for her to say something. She looked me up and down, then rolled her eyes. "For what? Ignoring me all week? Are you here to dump me?"

"No!" I quickly interjected. I felt a stinging throb in my chest. I hurt her. She thought I didn't want to be with her any more. How could I be so selfish?

"Could have fooled me," she said with crossed arms as she rolled her eyes.

I wanted to cry again. What had I done to her? She hates me.

"That's not it. I'm really sorry. But, I understand if you don't want to talk to me." I exhaled slowly, trying not to let out the tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

I chanced taking another look at Marceline, who I imagined was ready to yell at me and tell me to leave, then slam the door in my face. But instead I was met with a frown and a worried expression.

"No, Bon, please don't cry," she begged. "I'm sorry, I was being mean. Please, just don't cry."

I was surprised when she took me in her arms, but I was glad she did. I hugged her just as tightly. I missed being in her arms. I missed the feel of her light brown skin and the way she smelled. It made me feel safe and wanted.

She pulled me into her apartment and when the door was closed, she kissed up and down my face, causing a few giggles to escape my lips. When she was done I smiled up at her and rested my head on her chest. The steady beat of her heart calmed my nerves. She let me enjoy the silence for a little while before asking me any questions.

"So, what happened?" She asked, pulling me over to sit down on her couch.

I took in a few more calming breaths. This wouldn't be easy.

"I've been struggling with depression lately," I admitted.

I watched her frown again and almost lost my will to say more. But I had to tell her something.

"Its been really hard and I thought you might be getting fed up with me. I thought you would be better off without me. I went to Pepe's house, and he talked me out of it."

Marceline looked away from me and I wondered how she was taking all this. Maybe I should elaborate a little more.

"I mean, I didn't want to break up with you, but I thought I should. But my friend talked some since into me and I'm glad he did. I really do like you, Marceline. I hope you're not mad at me."

Marceline sighed and scratched the back of her neck, then looked up at me with a half smile. I smiled nervously back at her.

"Bonnie, you can talk to me, too, you know," she finally said. "I'm not mad, but I wish you would tell me when stuff like this goes on."

I exhaled as if I was holding my breath. I was glad we were still on good terms.

"Remind me to thank Pepe," she laughed.

I made an overjoyed smile and threw myself onto my girl friend, squeezing her tightly. I wanted to cry again, but not out of sadness. I held back the tears, though.

"I don't know anything about depression, Bon. Promise you'll talk to me from now on, okay?"

With my head buried in her chest, I nodded. "I promise," I whispered.

Marceline laughed nervously again and I felt her heart speed up. When I realized she was in fact wearing a tank top and I had been breathing on her skin, I rose up, feeling flustered.

"So, what caused you to be so depressed?" She asked out of nowhere.

I wasn't expecting her to ask that, but I should have known she would. I wanted to tell her, I just wasn't ready yet. What could I say?

Before I could think of an excuse to change the subject, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Marceline wondered, standing to answer her door.

"Oh, good, Bonnie's here," Pepe said as soon as the door opened. "I was worried about her. Why didn't you answer my calls, woman?"

"I forgot to charge my phone," I admitted.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, walking in as Marceline stepped to the side.

"Yeah, everything's good, now," I answered with a smile.

"Good," Pepe grinned. "I guess I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Oh, here, stay in my apartment if you want," I offered, throwing my friend my keys. "I'll be over in a little while."

"Oh, okay. Take your time," he said, then left us alone again.

As soon as we were alone, I did something that I had missed the most. I joined lips with my girlfriend as we sat back down on her lumpy, red couch. We passionately kissed for a long time. I was happy to be back with her and I was so glad she still wanted me. Words couldn't express how thankful I was to her for having me.

I wanted to stay on that couch all day with her, feeling every inch of her body and taking all of her in. But before long, the severe exhaustion that had been building up in me for so long finally took hold of my body. I ended up falling asleep in her arms at some point and when I woke up I was in my bed. My room was dark but dim lights came in from my partially opened door. I could hear faint voices, too.

"I'm glad Bonnie found someone like you. She usually struggles making friends because of how she is. But you're different, you understand," I heard Pepe say.

"I suspected something might be wrong. It was killing me that I couldn't figure it out. When she stopped talking to me, I actually thought it was me. I feel bad about that, now," Marceline said.

"Most people would. But I'm glad you guys worked it out," Pepe said.

"Me too," Marceline admitted, sounding like she might be embarrassed.

There was a pause.

"Well, I guess I'll drive home. Tell Bonnie to take better care of herself."

The door closed and there was silence again.

I watched as the lights darkened one by one, then my head was caressed by a gentle hand. I turned into the hand and smiled. She carefully joined me in bed and held me tightly to her body. Blissfully, I drifted back off into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Neighbors Chapter 18

 **(This is a filler chapter with some fluff since I've been stuck with writer's block again and its been awhile since I wrote a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. I hope you all enjoy!)**

I had finally began to feel better after I finally said something to Marceline. She was understanding and I was so thankful. I slept great that night. I also told her about my insomnia and how I slept much easier with her sharing the bed with me. It might have been a little selfish, but she spent the night with me a lot more, for which I was very thankful. I told her she didn't have to, but she didn't mind.

As the days went by, my sorrowful mood lessened bit by bit. It might have been that there was nothing to trigger me, or possibly that I knew my girl friend cared and understood, but I felt a little better. She was there for me and supportive, making it difficult for the darkness to snake its way back into my thoughts. Maybe with time I really would be okay.

On another one of our shared weekends off, I didn't have the energy to do a lot. But I had woken up before my girlfriend. I gazed down at her peaceful, resting body as she slept. I kissed her forehead and decided to let her sleep for a little longer. I thought it would be nice to make her breakfast, but I also seemed to have a sweet tooth that morning. Before deciding what to cook, I left for the store to pick up some junk food.

When I returned to the apartment, I had a bag full of eggs, sodas, a few candy bars, and a bag of powdered donuts. I went to go check on Marceline, who was still snoozing soundly. While drinking an unhealthy, carbonated beverage, I decided on omelets loaded down with vegetables and wheat toast. I figured I should at least have a healthy breakfast before overdosing on sugar.

When the food was cooked I poured glasses of water and set up my table only big enough for two people. I knew Marceline would eventually wake up to the smell of a delicious breakfast, so I sat with one hand holding my head up and waited as the food cooled.

It wasn't too long before my girlfriend sluggishly found her way into the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed and a lazy smile was on her face. She yawned as she sat down in front of her plate and happily took in the scent of the meal.

"Wow Bon, this smells good," she mumbled.

"You hungry?" I giggled.

"Mhm," she mumbled, then gulped down her water.

I smiled as she sleepily took a first bite, and watched as her eyes widened and another smile came on her face.

"Wow, Bon, this is great," she sighed.

"Thanks," I blushed.

We finished our meals in silence. Marceline seemed a little too enthusiastic about how good it tasted. I hadn't done anything special to the eggs. It was just a basic omelet with carrots, green bell peppers, and onions fried into it. But she seemed pretty happy eating it. When our plates were clean I stood to do the dishes. After I was finished I put the sodas in the refrigerator and sat out the candy bars and donuts on the counter for later consumption.

"I'm gonna go shower," I said to my girl friend. I bent down to kiss her on the cheek and left for the bathroom.

When I was finished, I put on something comfortable, did my hair, then went to rejoin my girl friend. I thought it was strange she hadn't left the kitchen. When I walked over to meet her, her cheeks looked swollen and her hands where in her lap. I couldn't help but smile, suspicious of what she had done. I turned my back against her to take a drink out of the fridge. I opened the bottle, swallowed a few drinks, then looked to the counter where I had paced the junk food. The entire bag of donuts was missing. I figured as much and laughed silently to myself.

I looked over to my girlfriend, who was sitting at the table, showing me a goofy smile, thinking I was assume she was innocent. I noticed a white powder smeared on her pants under the table and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Marceline, what happened to the bag of powdered donuts I had sitting on the counter?" I asked her, feigning ignorance.

"There were donuts?" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

It was a chore trying not to laugh myself silly.

"Alright, then what's that on your pants?" I asked her.

She looked down, and her eyes grew wide. She knew that I had caught her red handed.

"Oh, that's cocaine," she lied.

I covered my mouth and held onto my stomach, bursting out in laughter. Tears escaped my eyes and once I was done, I had to take a moment to catch my breath. When I had finally recovered, I looked at my girl friend again, who looked as guilty as ever. She smiled sheepishly and held up the nearly empty bag.

"I'm sorry, I love these things. I couldn't control myself. I saved you a few, though."

I walked over to my thieving girlfriend and kissed her lips, trying to hold back more laughter.

"Cocaine? Really?" I repeated.

She made and awkward grin and scratched the back of her head.

"Wanna go to the theater today? My treat," she asked.

"Only if you buy me a new bag of powdered donuts," I said.

"Yeah, I will," she said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around me.


	19. Chapter 19

Neighbors Chapter 19

Before long, things began to seem like that emotional trauma I had experienced never happened. It was almost like I was back to the way I was before. Marceline described me as cute, shy, and easily flustered. I'll admit, I still had a few nightmares. But I was back to a normal weight and sleeping better with Marceline telling me she was going to spend more nights with me since it was obvious that her being in the bed with me was good for my mental health. I felt selfish, but she insisted she was cool with it.

My work ethic was improving, too. There was even talk about me getting a raise. I wouldn't be promoted, but the extra money would be nice. I wouldn't mind getting a nicer apartment to share with my lovely girl friend. I'm sure she'd love that idea. But I wouldn't say anything until I was positive it could happen.

At work, I was casually talking with a co worker as we took our break. I stood down wind from her while she smoked a complained about how busy the day was before walking back in to help tend to the impatient customers. When everyone was satisfied and it was time, we closed shop and did our daily cleaning. When that was done I saw everyone off, then went to use the bathroom before locking the doors and leaving for my car. I looked around before I walked away from the building. It seemed like no one was around.

As I began to make my way towards my car, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Surprised, I turned around to see who it was. When I saw his face, my heart jumped into my throat and my palms began to sweat. My throat was dry and I felt like if I tried to speak, only air would come out. He squeezed my shoulder tightly enough that it felt like it would bruise as I gawked in fear at him.

"Been awhile princess. How have things been?"

I swallowed hard, but it didn't moisten my throat. When I inhaled through my nose as a way to try and calm myself, a toxic scent of whiskey filled my nostrils. His eyes were unfocused and his body was swaying back and forth slightly.

"No answer? Am I scary looking or something?"

No, no. I wasn't going to let this happen again. I'm finally okay. I don't need this. I'm happy now. I'm as close to normal as I can get. This isn't happening again. I've got to do something. Dammit if my body would just move!

I managed to put a shaking hand over the one crushing my shoulder bone. I scowled at him and moved it away, with much more ease than I thought would be necessary.

"G- Get the h-hell away from me," I demanded with a terrified studder.

He scoffed at me and grinned.

"Ooh, I'm scared, now," he mocked with a crooked smile.

My heart felt like the engine of an airplane whirring in my chest. I had to think of something. The only light around was a dim street light and I was trapped against the wall of the back of the bakery, with my car being the only one in sight. It was numbingly silent. I can do this. I've taken self defense classes. He's highly intoxicated. This should be easy.

But before I could make a move, He grabbed onto both of my shoulders and slammed me into the concrete wall. There were black spots in my vision and my body began to feel heavy. Something cold and metal touched my throat. I was over come with the intense urge to fall asleep, but I fought it. I waited until my vision cleared and felt a hang tug on the button of my pants.

No. This is not happening. Not again!

In a twisting motion, I disarmed him with ease. Once I was behind him, I used my right foot to kick him against the wall. The top of his head hit hard and I was pretty sure I saw a small blood stain on the concrete. I smirked at that, feeling confident, now. When he turned around I balled my fist and punched, aiming for his eye. When it hit, he stepped back, wobbling. He leaned against the wall for support. I took that as my opportunity to leave.

I bolted towards my car and jerked the door open, slammed it shut, then checked to make sure it was locked. I turned the ignition quickly and sped off towards my apartment. I prayed Marceline wouldn't be there waiting. She didn't need to see me like this. When I stopped at a red light, I texted Pepe, begging him to come spend the night, saying I'd explain in person.

When I got to the building, I quickly walked up to my apartment and walked inside. Marceline was no where in sight, thankfully. When I closed the door and everything was quiet, I fell down onto my couch and broke down. I felt cold, but I was shaking and my face felt numb. Tears were falling beyond my control and it was difficult to keep the sounds of my loud sobbing quiet, but I did somehow. After some time had passed, my door burst open, and my friend, looking panicked and worried was staring at me.

"Bonnie, what in the hell happened!?" He demanded.

"It almost... He almost," I couldn't find my breath.

My best friend put his arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Bonnie, slow down, tell me everything," He whispered calmly.

"Ash caught me leaving the bakery. He almost... He had me, he was gonna try and... Rape me again," I said in between sobs. I felt sick to my stomach saying it, but he already knew everything. There was no point in holding back.

"You got away, though, didn't you? You're all right, now," He told me.

Hearing those words eased my nerves and I calmed down just enough to stop crying.

"I didn't want it to happen again," I said in a slightly calmer voice.

"I'm glad you taught that freak a lesson," Pepe chuckled. "So you're okay?"

"Yeah," I replied.

I heard a chocked sound somewhere close by. I looked up at Pepe, who was just as confused as I was. I carefully peered over my friend's shoulder. Marceline was in the hall way, probably listening. The door was wide open. I had never seen her face so red. She was shaking worse than I was a moment ago and her fists were balled up so tightly that her knuckled were white. She grit her teeth and kept her eyes focused on the wall. She heard everything.

Before I could say anything, she punched the wall between our doors and stomped away. But she didn't walk back towards her apartment. I watched her leave the building. When she was gone, I noticed the fist sized hole she had left in the wall. She was angry. Was it with me, or with Ash? I wondered, should I follow her? In her enraged state, she might make a bad decision. If she got hurt because of being angry with me, I would never be able to forgive myself. If she went after Ash, she could get hurt, too. He held a knife to me. What if she tries to fight him and he pulls a weapon on her? She could get badly injured, or worse.

"Pepe, we need to follow her and make sure she's okay," I said.

Without a word, my friend nodded and locked my door. We ran down the stairs and jumped into my car. Marceline's was already gone, but we caught a glimpse of it just before it turned out of our sight. We would speed toward her and make sure she would be safe.


	20. Chapter 20

Neighbors Chapter 20

 **(Marcy's POV some of this chapter. Violence and blood warning. Its a little long, but its the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and loved my fic! I worked very hard on it. The support kept me going. I love you all for reading! Oh, I plan on writing an epilogue, too.)**

All I could see was red. It clouded my judgement. I gripped the steering wheel so hard that I feared it might snap into pieces. My heart was beating a million miles and hour and I was struggling not to break any traffic laws. I think I did, though. Not that I cared.

Ash was going to pay tonight. Bonnie was a perfectly healthy girl when we first met. But then something happened. She changed. It was him. That worthless low life piece of shit. He fucked her up. Its all his fault. I felt so stupid for thinking he was just a douche with his rude attitude and disrespect for women being his worst qualities. But no, he's scum, and I'm stupid for not seeing it.

When I discovered that i was finally down town after what felt like an eternity, I slowed down. I knew his old hang outs. He was a part time dealer. He waited in shady spots as he tried to find a buyer. I knew his favorite spot. I parked my car, then jumped out and slammed the door loud enough for the whole street to hear. I got a few surprised and dirty looks from pedestrians. Seeing my fierce scowl, they quickly turned away and continued what ever the hell they were doing before.

I balled my hands into tight fists and I stomped across the street and around a corner into an alley. I made a crooked grin when I saw him standing at the end of the alley against the wall with a couple friends.

"Hey, fuck boy," I called.

Ash and his friends all looked up at me. Ash mumbled something and his friends walked passed me silently, leaving he and I alone. Good. I didn't need to be bothered with unwanted by standers.

"Hello, Vampire Queen," Ash said in his overly confident voice. "What's up? Need something?"

I wanted to charge into him and bang his head against the wall right then and there. But no, I needed to hold off a little longer. I had some things to say.

"You know my girl friend, right? Bonnibel. Pink and blonde hair, girly, about this tall," I said, holding my hand up to my chest.

"Yeah, I know Princess," he said, crossing his arms. "She's cute. Didn't think she was your type."

He was acting innocent, like I didn't know. I smirked at his black eye. Bonnie really did kick his ass. His fore head was cut, too. She was a lot more capable than I thought.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked.

Ash looked away from me.

"I tripped," he lied.

"Really," I scoffed. "That's not exactly what I heard."

Watching his face as he comprehended what I said was hilarious. It was like a bolt of lightening had struck him. He just stood there with wide eyes, frozen. His face went pale and I was sure he might pass out. I cracked my knuckled and grinned.

"I know everything, dude," I said, pulling my fist back.

I ran towards him as fast as I could. The first punch was right in his nose. The second hit his jaw, then I punched him in the gut. Forced to his knees and out of breath he sunk to the ground gasping. Watching him huddled in pain was satisfying, but I wasn't done. This was nothing compared to what he did to Bonnie.

I laughed to myself when I saw him spit out a tooth. When he finally caught his breath, I jerked him up by his shirt and rammed my knee into his stomach. I punched his face a few more times. I stopped when my knuckles were wet with his blood and threw him down onto the concrete.

The fucker groaned in pain and held onto his stomach. I watched him with pleasure. I was still angry, but I think he probably learned his lesson.

"Bitch," he choked out.

Maybe not. So I kicked him in the ribs, smiling as he grunted and gasped. I thought maybe I should continue, but if I did, I might kill him. I didn't need to spend the rest of my life in jail, though, so I didn't. I reveled in the sight of him huddled on the ground for a moment longer before finally deciding I should leave. When I turned my head, I felt a tug on my pant leg.

Had he seriously not had enough? I rolled my eyes, ready to turn around and kick him again. But before I could, he jerked me down somehow. I fell on the concrete hard enough to scrape both of my elbows. I gritted my teeth, ready to jump up and beat the shit out of this low life. but before I could move, he was on top of me.

"Dude, what the hell," I yelled, looking up at his disgusting, bloody face.

I was about to spit in his face, but a hand covered my neck, surprising me. The hand squeezed, and I couldn't breathe. A wave of fear crashed over me as his other hand pulled out a pocket knife. I struggled, but my rapid heart beat and lack of air had worn me down. I tried to pull his hand off my neck, but I suddenly wasn't strong enough.

There was a warm feeling in my stomach. Ash stood off of me and I watched him walk away slowly. He didn't look back at me. I touched a hand to my stomach. It felt wet and sticky. Black spots appeared in my vision. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they were so heavy. How did it turn out like this?

Then there was nothing.

"There's her car!" I yelled to Pepe.

My friend slammed the brakes of my car and parked behind my girl friend's.

"Where did she go?" I asked, thoroughly searching the area.

"There," Pepe said, pointing at a man hobbling away from an alley.

My friend and I jumped out of the car and ran towards his direction. It was Ash, all right. He was clutching his abdomen in pain. I saw him spit out what looked like a tooth and smiled. Had Marceline actually beat him up? If he was in this shape, then she must be okay. She must have won, thankfully.

Pepe and I stayed our distance until he was out of site. When he was, we ran towards the alley. It was dimly lit, so I had to pull out my phone for a light source. I looked around. I couldn't see her. But just to be sure, I held onto my friend and walked further down the alley. It seemed empty, but this part of town didn't exactly look safe.

I was about to give up, but then I saw a figure laying on the ground. That couldn't be her, though, right? He was so badly beaten up. There was no way he could have hurt her. That couldn't be Marceline. He must have gotten into a fight with someone else.

I didn't realize, but I was running towards this person. They were bleeding. A lot. When I was close enough, I fell to my knees and when I saw her face, it felt like someone had taken a knife and carved my heart right out of my chest.

"Bonnie," Pepe whispered.

"No," I cried, throwing myself on top of Marceline. My whole body shook and tears fell like a waterfall. My shirt absorbed her blood, making me cry even louder.

"Pepe," I said.

"On it," he replied quickly.

What had Ash done? First he takes away everything good in my life accept Marceline. Now he wants to take her away, too? The only thing that holds my broken pieces together and makes me smile, bleeding out on the street. There was so much blood. Too much. How was she gonna make it? She was bleeding so much. I was so scared.

I didn't hear the sirens when the ambulance pulled up. Everything moved so quickly. The paramedics scooped Marceline into a stretcher and loaded her into the vehicle. When it drove away Pepe and I ran to my car and followed it to the hospital.

Pepe and I waited in the emergency room all night. He fell asleep, but I was too anxious. I was relieved when a nurse came and told me that Marceline was stable and was going to be fine. She had lost a lot of blood, but it was nothing a transfusion couldn't fix. The knife has missed all vital organs, luckily. She would need stitches but was overall okay.

When morning came Marceline was put in a room that allowed visitors. I let Pepe know that everything would be fine and that he could leave if he wanted. After he was gone I waited by Marceline's bed as she slept off the anesthetics.

She looked so peaceful laying there, breathing so calm. I admired how beautiful her calm face looked. How did I luck out and get such a beautiful girl to be my girl friend?

As I laid my head down on the edge of her bed and allowed my eyes to rest, I heard foot steps coming towards the door. I ignored it, assuming it was a nurse or doctor. But when I heard a male voice clear his throat, I looked up to meet his stern gaze. The man was tall with a husky build. He wore a black suit with a red tie. His skin was very pale and his hair was black with a crew cut. His stance was aggressive and it made me nervous, but I stood to meet him.

"You look familiar," he said in a low voice. "Who was your mother?"

"I'm not sure, sir, I was adopted," I said nervously. Why had I called him 'sir?'

"Never mind," he said, brushing the thought off with a wave of his hand. "Hunson Abadeer," he said as he offered a hand. "How's my little girl?"

"Stable," I said, shaking his hand. "She's just resting, now."

Wait, this man must be Marceline's father.

"You a friend?" He demanded, startling me.

"Bonnibel Baker," I introduced myself as if speaking to an intimidating authority figure. "Yes, we're very close."

"Daddy," Marceline groaned.

The both of us dropped our conversation immediately and gave all our attention to the injured girl lying in the bed.

"Stop intimidating my girl friend," she whined weakly, but playfully.

As I recalled Marceline's father wasn't exactly happy with her sexuality. I wondered if he would react badly to her saying that to him, or if they had gotten through their differences and came to an understanding.

"All right," Hunson chuckled. "I'm just doing the Dad thing. I want to make sure my daughter is being treated well."

"Daddy," Marceline groaned again.

The pale skinned man chuckled once more and sat at the foot of his daughter's bed.

"What got you into this mess anyways?"

Marceline sighed and covered her eyes. I offered her some water, but she turned it down, complaining it hurt to sit up.

"You remember Ash?" Marceline asked.

Hunson nodded with a scowl.

"You were right about him. He's absolute trash. He raped Bonnie."

I felt uncomfortable hearing it, but I ignored the goose bumps and urge to vomit for Marceline's sake.

"So you tried to kick his ass?" Hunson accurately guessed.

"Yep. I did, but then he pulled out a knife and stabbed me," she finished her story with a frown.

"I'll have him put in prison for eternity," Hunson growled.

"Its okay," Marceline interjected. "He's got a broken nose, bruised ribs, and he's missing a few teeth. I think that's punishment enough."

"Bonnibel, what about you?" He asked me.

I jumped at the question. What was he asking? If I wanted to press charges? I wondered, would it work? It would be the right thing to do, I suppose. But would it do any good? I frowned, thinking it was worth a shot, and nodded a reply.

"I think I will. Who is to say he won't try to do it to some other innocent girl if he's free to roam the streets?"

"I'll come with you to the police station later, then," Hunson said with a triumphant smile.

We sat in silence for a while after that. Eventually, Marceline and her father began to talk and caught each other up on recent events. I decided to leave them alone and drove to the closest restaurant to buy my girl friend and I something to eat. When I came back, Hunson was gone, and Marceline was laying peacefully in silence on her bed.

"Hey, Marcy," I said, shyly walking in.

"Hey, Bon," Marceline said back, but without the smile I had hoped for.

I wondered, was she going to be upset with me for not telling her? I began to feel myself get more and more nervous. I sat the bag down on the bedside table and sighed, waiting for her to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asked.

I thought she would be angry, but her face was completely neutral. She wasn't looking at me though. She only stared blankly at the ceiling, making me worry and giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm sorry," is what I felt should be the first thing I say. "It was hard to tell anyone, honestly. I didn't even tell Pepe until very recently. Doing anything that reminded me of it would just trigger me and I didn't want you to worry, or do this," I said, motioning to her stomach. "I was so scared of him doing that."

"What made you think he might pull a knife on me?" she asked, still not looking at me.

She was angry, I just knew it.

"He tried to do that to me the time he umm... R... Raped me, and when he tried yesterday," I explained. The actual word was so hard to say, but I needed to say it. I was over this. I was at least going to be okay with myself.

"That stupid little shit," Marceline cursed.

"I disarmed him both times," I added.

"Oh. Damn, Bonnie. You need to teach me some things, then," she laughed lightly. She regretted it immediately, though. The movements of her abdomen irritated her wound.

"You should rest, Marcy," I told her when she flinched in pain.

When the discomfort subsided, Marcline spoke again.

"I'm not mad at you," she said.

It felt like someone had finally lifted the seven ton elephant off my chest.

"I wish you would be more open with me, though. I'm your girl friend. Girl friends don't keep secrets from each other," she added, now looking at my relieved face. She gave me a weak grin.

"I'm going to from now on, I promise," I said.

Marceline reached out a hand and I laced our fingers together. With a light tug I leaned down with it until our lips met in a soft kiss. After a moment we broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Love you, Bon," Marceline whispered.

I was startled at first, and my face was red, but I felt the same way. Putting on an endearing smile, I replied with, "I love you, too, Marcy."


End file.
